RWBY: Unsung
by Striped Tiger
Summary: "Regardless, I'm still alive and I can keep fighting... it's all I can do."- Sergeant Hải has been fighting a brutal Civil War for the last 6 years, that is until he is blown into another world, completely unfamiliar to him. With the lost of his country and nothing left to fight or live for, He must adapt to the new world in order to survive, making new friends and enemies alike.
1. Chapter 1- Black April

_Copyright notice_ : _I do not claim ownership of RWBY, all rights go to Rooster Teeth Productions_

...

 **RWBY: Unsung**

 **Chapter 1 (Prologue)-Black April**

 ** _Location: outskirts of Xuan Loc, Long Khanh 21 April 1975_**

(Hải _'s pov)_

 _Six_ _years… almost into seven years I have been fighting now… I'm tired._

 _Many of us grunts have had a hard time coming to terms with the collapse of Military Regions 1 and 2. The 3rd Corp is all that remains, standing in the way of hundreds of thousands of Communist troops keeping them for walking right into the capital. Sài gòn... my home… it will all be lost if we fail here._ Xuân Lộc _was all that was left… now in the hand of the Communists. Less than thousands of us now remain, on retreat, back to_ Sài gòn _and no support from the Americans over the horizon, against a hundred thousand of them with dozens of tanks._

 _Regardless, I'm still alive and I can keep fighting... it's all I can do..._

 **...**

 ***Static***

" ** _Command?, someone?, anyone?"_**

The desperate ARVN Radio Operator's voice seem to have fallen on deaf ears, unable to get in touch with other ARVN elements. On a truck riding to Sài gòn , the soldiers sit in deep thought, frozen, unable to decide on what's next for them and the thousands of soldiers and refugees along the road. With nowhere left to go, all they can do is go home. Hours have passed by when they finally arrived at Biến Hóa Airfield.

"Where is everyone?" said one confused Airborne Soldier.

"We may be all that's left…", claimed another soldier, a remnant of the 18th Division that fought at Xuân Lộc.

"There may be more of us somewhere around the city, last I heard General Hung and the 5th Division are still fighting in An Loc" one Marine stated.

"Look there!" One Soldier pointed at a group of RVN Air Force Pilots.

One Pilot calmly walked towards the large element of ragtag soldiers. The Pilot was an Officer, a Captain. Seeing as he was the only senior NCO left, Sergeant Hải approached the officer.

"Sir", Hải Saluted the Officer, who then returned the salute.

"What's the situation as of right now, sir?" he asked fearing for the worst.

"Well.. only a handful of Army Generals remain, our aircraft are not of working order, communications are cut off and the Communists are closing in, we are on our last limb here."

"Have you contacted the J-G-S before comms went out?"

"I have tried more than once, no one was picking up."

"So we have no one to lead us."

"Yes."

After the conversation, Hải went to address the few Rangers who remained and other soldiers who came with him, many of which argued amongst one another about what to do next. Some argued to surrender, others wanted to leave the country with their families in tow, but Hải was getting ready for a fight. He took his empty magazines and a few ammo cans with him, loading his own mags one by one. The some troops who were bickering, had stopped and took notice of what he was planning on doings. A few began to join him loading there own rounds for their standard issue M16A1 Rifles chambered in M193 Ball ammo, what's left of them anyways. Those who joined Hải, prepared to fortify their positions getting ready for the coming onslaught.

 **A Few Days Later… 29 April 1975**

It was a long night for the ARVN soldiers. Their entire country was on fire. Weapons at the ready, they fought on, with what little they had left. Some of their comrades had already left the country, others chose to stay. The sounds of sporadic gunfire and explosions gripped the outskirts of Sài gòn in the nearby provinces. With no one left to lead these men, they fought back independently.

"There's too many! We have t- GAHH" a Soldier screamed before falling to the ground, his body, lifeless.

Sergeant Hải led his men, regular soldiers, Airborne, Marine and Rangers, in an attempt to hold the city outskirts, however wave after wave of enemy troops continued to overrun their positions, supported by tanks.

"FALL BACK!" he ordered, trying to reorganize his men, who were low on ammunition, some even engaged in hand-to-hand.

The enemy soldiers noticed Hải and proceeded to fire upon him hitting him several times causing him to fall on his back, he was down, but not out. Unable to fight back any longer, he crawled his way to the nearest building, badly damaged, and close to collapsing due to it having no structural supporting. As gunfire continued to rang out all over the area and fighting resumed between the Communists and ARVN remnants,

Hải Was left at the mercy of his enemies who had advanced on his position with looks of caution, because of his status as a Ranger making him both feared and respected. They were more or less fearful when seeing the front of his helmet, a Black snarling Tiger with a demonic image. He did the unpredictable, reaching into his grenade pouch pulling out his M67 Hand Grenade.

Quickly crawling over to the nearest pillar supporting the building, keeping it from falling apart. Hải propped himself on the pillar, an explosion would be all it took to bring it all crashing down around him, determined to take his enemies all down with him, eliminating as many as he could.

" _One Grenade should be enou-*coughing*_

He was finding it difficult to almost breath and keep himself awake. Close to being completely unconscious Hải pulled the pin, released the spoon and Grenade allowing it to decide his fate, as the enemy closes in, everything fades to black…

* * *

 **A/N: Here it is, the first chapter of Unsung. I am open to some constructive criticism so let me know what y'all think of this chapter, it will help me out in the long run. This is a prologue, so it's kind of short. I put some thinking into who I wanted as my OC for this story, other stories I have read had an OC character from Earth who were reborn, teleported, died in their world, ranging from teenage kids who have seen RWBY and got sucked into it, to soldiers who went through an anomaly and ended up in RWBY. Some of the many stories I have read, one of them that inspired me was called 'Solipsism' by Wahs which I highly recommend y'all go check it out and so I wanted to give this idea a try. I wanted to pick a foreign Soldier from an Army that no longer exists, a forgotten Army and someone who was also a man out of time, so this came to mind. The next part will take place in the RWBYverse and won't be the generic "Oh I landed in the forest near Beacon" or cliches commonly found at the beginning of most RWBY FanFic stories out there. This story will be taking place in Volume 2 of RWBY so stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **P.S. I've also thought of doing a fanfiction story with the GATE anime with the ARVN replacing the JSDF and the Saderan Empire reimagined as more of a British/French Empire during the height of their power as Imperialist from the 18th-19th century, their conquered territories being Colonies and having weapons like muskets and Bayonets instead of Roman Legionaries with spears and Shields, of course there will still be mages and fantasy creatures as well, this is just another idea I had in mind for a fanfiction story.**


	2. Chapter 2- A Far Cry From Home

_Copyright notice_ : _I do not claim ownership of RWBY, all rights go to Rooster Teeth Productions_

 **...**

 **RWBY: Unsung**

 **Chapter 2- A Far Cry From Home**

 ** _Headmasters Office, Beacon Academy_**

" _Just another day of work."_ Professor Ozpin said as he took a sip of tea from his office overlooking beacon academy, his gaze was directed outside of his office window, many students had just finished their last class and were heading off to do whatever young people do these days, though the idea of Atlesian Airships also disturbed his peace and quiet. But, before he could finish the last of his tea and head home, the doors to the elevator leading to his office opened, revealing General Ironwood.

"Is there still something you wished to discuss?" Ozpin asked with his brow raised, wondering why he had come back to his office so late into the day.

"There was a massive explosion in Mountain Glenn, my men tell me that it's almost ten times more powerful than anything we have in our arsenal."

"Have you sent anyone to investigate?"

"We have already sent scouts to see what they could dig up, I wanted to consult with you personally about what this could be."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, we also believe that the explosion may have buried a man somewhere underneath the rubble, who just suddenly appeared there an- *Ring*"

The conversation was cut short by a call from Ironwood's Scroll, which he answered.

"We got him, he's being transported to the hospital."

"How is he?"

"In critical condition..."

 **Vale City Hospital**

As Ironwood and Ozpin walked quickly down the hallway towards the room where the unknown individual was they could hear muffled yelling coming from the end of the hall belonging to Atlesian Soldiers and an unfamiliar language mixed in with all of the screaming.

Upon arriving to the room they found 3 of the 5 soldiers who were assigned to guard the room were already knocked out by the patient who was still in his bloody and tattered clothes, thought to be unconscious, this was clearly not the case.

"Tôi đang ở đâu?" the man spoke in a strange language that no one could understand.

"What did he say?"

 **...**

" _Where am I?"_ Hải was shook up and in a state of panic after waking up in a bright hospital room. He had attempted to leave the room, but multiple guards were in the room keeping him from his escape, heavily armed and dangerous, Hải observed the Soldiers, he had never seen Soldiers with armor or weapons when he had fought in the war or anywhere else. He had to get out fast and figure out how and why was he in a hospital, instead of a buried corpse.

Hải had already knocked out 3 of the ironclad would be Soldiers who he assumed lack unarmed combat skills, but he felt something was off when fighting these men, like they had something shielding them as they fought.

Hải was then approached by 2 men, one of them wore a fancy white outfit of a similar color scheme to the Soldiers in front of him, the other one looked more 'civilian' to him and was well dressed.

Hải stopped to look around for an opening, the only way out was down. He saw the window and hesitated for a second before taking off towards it.

"Stop!" the General ordered, but it was already too late, the man had already jumped out the window, glass shattering upon impact.

*THUD* - *Car Alarm Sounds*

Ironwood and the remaining Soldiers rushed down to the nearby parking lot only to find that the man had disappeared, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Ironwood again was contacted by nearby Soldiers who had cornered the man in a abandoned apartment down the road from the hospital.

" _Sir, we've surrounded the building and sent a fireteam in after him."_

"I want all the exits covered and the roads blocked off, stay alert we don't know what he's capable of." He commanded, expressing his caution for 'whoever' the man may be, he was dangerous.

"James let me have a word with this man, I may be able to convince him to come with us."

"You're out of your mind going in there with that man on the loose, we don't even know who he is or what he was doing out in Mountain Glenn, he could be a criminal for all I know."

"If you are so sure that he is a dangerous bloodthirsty criminal, then why has he not killed your men yet and knocked them out instead and why has he been evading us this entire time, for all I know he is in a state of shock, perhaps scared, it didn't seem like he was aware of his location, so why?" Ozpin questioned, his rebuttal leaving the General silent for a few moments.

"Alright fine, **IF** my men fail to apprehend him, then I will let you handle this your way." Ironwood concluded, which led Ozpin to agree as they settled on a compromise.

 **...**

Hải had nowhere to run, he had no idea what to do. He was shocked to see so many buildings intact with unique designs to them, he wasn't even sure if he was in Saigon anymore. He had found an abandoned 2-story apartment building just down the road and thought to hide here for the time being. However, the strange Soldiers he had seen before were already outside. Hải peered out the window for a peek to observe, he saw a team of 4 enter the building.

He began his search for a weapon to use, finding loose furniture around the house until he settled for the leg of a metal chair that fell off long ago.

" _Now for a hiding place…",_ he went for a room closet, quickly shut the door behind him and awaited his attackers.

Multiple footsteps could be heard running up the stairs and down the small hall. The sounds of footsteps grew quiet as they dispersed into different directions, all but one, which got louder, the closer he got to the room closet he hid in.

Hải raised his weapon over his head, waiting for the door to swing open, ready to strike.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know these chapters are kind of short, but don't worry, I hope to make these chapters get longer as we get farther into the story and start introducing more characters, conflicts, character development and more, so let me know what your thoughts of this story so far.**


	3. Chapter 3- Urban Jungle

_Copyright notice_ : _I do not claim ownership of RWBY, all rights go to Rooster Teeth Productions_

 **...**

 **RWBY: Unsung**

 **Chapter 3- Urban Jungle**

 **Abandoned Apartment**

The door to the closet swung open before the Atlesian Soldier had a chance to even open it, the Soldier as a result, was knocked over in utter shock and surprise, he quickly raised his rifle as fast as he could, taking aim at his attacker.

However, his weapon was knocked over to the side before he could get a shot off, then looked up to see the man swing a blunt object for his face, catching a brief glimpse before taking the hit. Unfortunately, the first swing didn't knock him out, nor did the second, the Soldier's Aura protecting him, the third finally did it for him.

*CRACK*- Sergeant Hải swung the chair leg at the Soldier many times before finally knocking him out leaving large cracks in his visor, Hải wondered why it took more than a few strikes to take him down, it wasn't the armor, he felt as if he had be striking at the ancient bricks walls of the Citadel. He didn't have time to think about that now, the others probably heard the fighting and would head towards the room.

" _One down, three to go."_

Instead of leaving the room, Hải went towards the entrance and rather than close it, hid behind the door and would wait for the last three Soldiers to move into the room.

 **…**

It was team RWBY's and JNPR's day off today. They had decided that at the end of their classes for the day they would go out and do a little sightseeing around town since they have only gotten here a few months ago and with the dance coming up, they wanted to go check out some of the clothing stores for dresses or suits they wanted to wear.

After their little antics from a week earlier, they wanted to unwind a little.

" So do you guys know what you're looking for?" Yang asked, curious what everyone was going to wear to the dance.

"First off, we should find a place that meets our standards." Weiss started, she already had an ideal place to begin with.

"We should check out ' _Viridian Elegance',_ they sell the most affordable, tailor-made dresses and suits there is."

"Do I really need a dress though? Can't I just wear this?" Ruby said with unease as she pointed out what she was already wearing. She wasn't one for dances, but the rest of her team including team JNPR insisted saying it would be fun.

"Come on Ruby, the dance is just around the corner and it'll be more fun if we all go." Jaune added.

"I guess so…"- As the gang approached the store they noticed a large gathering of people crowded around an old apartment complex, surrounded by both police and Atlesian military vehicles.

"What's going on down there?" Blake asked, pointing out what was going on.

" _Yes! No dresses for me!"_ Ruby thought to herself and then pointed to the scene, "Let's go team!"- she then rushed off down the road with everyone else in tow.

As they slowly made there way through the crowd, they all saw Atlesian and Police Officers, with weapons aimed at the building, they all saw Ironwood and Ozpin talking.

"Professor Ozpin!" Ruby called out, as both teams ran towards him.

"Oh hello girls, gentlemen" he said as he took another sip of tea.

"What's the situation Headmaster?" Pyrrha asked, wanting to help out if she could.

"well.. . it's a bit complicated."

*BANG*- A series of shots echoed from inside the building, they all turned their attention towards the building.

" A man of unknown origin has broken out of the Hospital, we followed him here."

"Who is he?"

"He seemed to be wearing some kind of uniform, though it looked torn up."

"Ozpin, come have a look at this." General Ironwood motioned for him and the girls to come over and observe small CCTV screens placed inside a large armored car. The screens were hooked up or in sync with the team of Soldiers he had sent in earlier, cameras that were built into their visors showing what had unfolded inside the building, they silently watched eager to know what's happening inside.

 **…**

Hải awaited the Soldiers outside the room, he saw the first one of three to enter the room, who rushed inside upon seeing one of his own comrade on the ground unconscious.

Before the second and third could enter, Hải quickly kicked the door as hard as he could, slamming the door into the second Soldier pushing him outside of the room and knocking into the third Soldier, hitting the wall behind them in the hallway.

He ran up on the soldier, hitting him in the back of the head, the Soldier now disoriented discharged his rifle in an attempt to hit his assailant, but, Hải, whose chair leg was now bent and useless went for the Soldier's weapon, grabbing it whilst it discharged in full auto, aiming it away from them both, shots were going all over the wall, towards the kitchen and door to the room.

The Atlesian Soldiers outside the room scrambled to get up as the tracers of Dust infused rounds went through the wall into the hallway. Hải tore the Soldier's rifle out of his hands then quickly swung the butt of the rifle at him, Knocking him out cold. The Soldiers quickly crawled their way to the door and entered to see the both of their comrades who had struggled with the man were already on the ground, defeated.

He turned his attention to the two Soldiers, with their weapons aimed at him, Hải reacted quickly and ran for the nearby kitchen countertop as the Soldiers opened fire on him in quick succession, he jumped over the countertop just as their rounds made their way to the wall of the kitchen. Hải propped himself up on the wall, realizing that he was in a situation almost similar to the one back home, Only this time there was no grenade. He was still holding on to the empty rifle, whatever he was going to do, he had to do it fast. He waited until they ran out of ammo, then jumped up and threw the rifle at one Soldier, and rushed at the other at the same time, the Soldier panicked, Hải tackled him onto a fragile table which collapsed with their body weight behind them. Hải got up and punched the Soldier over and over until he could not get up.

He felt someone grabbed on to him pulling him off the soldier, putting him into a headlock, "I got you now..." The exhausted Soldier taunted, as he forcefully moved him towards the nearby wall, however, Hải kicked his feet up on the wall pushing him and the soldier off balance, both of them fell to the ground. The Soldier had lost his grip of the man who got up just as fast as he did. They both exchanged a few punches and kicks, then grappled onto each other back into the kitchen, the struggle lasted for a few minutes.

They both stopped fighting suddenly, upon smelling something peculiar. They both turned their attention towards the oven.

" _By the Gods/_ _Ôi chúa ơi"_ , the said simultaneously. They realized one thing, then ran away from the kitchen. It was gas that they smelled earlier, the bullets from before had damaged the gas pipe, leaking slowly throughout the room.


	4. Chapter 4- Welcome to Remnant

_Copyright notice_ : _I do not claim ownership of RWBY, all rights go to Rooster Teeth Productions_

 **...**

 **RWBY: Unsung**

 **Chapter 4- Welcome to Remnant**

 **Abandoned Apartment Building**

Everyone watched eagerly, all eyes glued to the screen witnessing what had unfolded. They saw the strange man and Soldiers go at it, watching through the eyes of the Atlesian Soldiers or rather their visors. They all came to a conclusion watching the footage and saw the man clearly. They all determined that he was a Soldier himself. He was well trained and knew what he was doing. He was dangerous.

The last of the footage saw both of them fighting each other until the camera turned towards the oven in the kitchen, then quickly turned away- **No Signal**.

*BOOM*- an explosion rang out with flames entrenching the very room they all fought in.

"What just happened?" Ruby asked to which General Ironwood responded

"There was a gas leak in the room, I would expect the gas to be shut off completely in a building that was condemned, but that wasn't the case."

"Come on team let's go-"

"Wait."

Both Teams turned their heads towards Ozpin, wondering why they were told to stop. He didn't want to endanger his students with a fire going on in a very old building which could collapse.

"They'll make it out." he said, as he watched the old burning building.

"How can you be sure?" Ironwood asked, but received no response from the silent Headmaster.

"Ozpin?"

He observed the burning building, waiting for what's about to happen next.

 **…**

Somehow, Hải miraculously survived along with the Soldiers caught in the explosion. The three soldiers were already up before he was, two of them carrying a third Soldier.

"What about the target?"

"Forget about him, if we don't get out we all die."

Hải slowly got up and began to head towards the exit- " _Someone, help me, please…"_

Hải stopped, he turned around and saw one of the Atlesian Soldiers still alive. Rather than leave him to burn to death, he walked over to him. The Soldier was trapped under a wooden beam which fell when the explosion went off. He lifted the beam up and off of the wounded Soldier, who was confused, wondering why the this man had saved him. Hải tried to remember some of his english to communicate to the Soldier.

"Can you walk?" Hải asked the Soldier with a strange accent.

"No, my leg was crushed." The Soldier was still wary of the man he had fought moments before. Hải then picked up the Soldier over the top of his back in a Fireman carry style and went for the exit before the building could collapse.

 **…**

Ozpin, Ironwood and the two teams watched the entrance and saw three of the four Soldiers come out alive, but wounded.

Ironwood approached them, "You men head to the Ambulance for medical treatment."

"Yes Sir, but we still have one more guy in there and that man…"

"Where are they?"

"We don't know Sir, there was too much smoke…"

Everyone looked towards the entrance, and saw two silhouettes coming out from the flames reach, an Atlesian Soldier being carried by the very man they were looking for. Hải carefully dropped the man, he saw dozens of Soldiers and Police Officers taking aim at him, Teams RWBY and JNPR were ready apprehend him.

Hải's vision slowly faded and felt his body fall to the ground, unconscious.

 **...**

 **Vale City Hospital**

Hải woke up in the same hospital room as before, this time he was too weak to do much else but his hands were still restrained as a precaution.

As per agreement, Ironwood failed to capture the unknown man and Ozpin could be allowed to do things his way now.Hải saw Ozpin at the left side of his bed and began to speak directly to him for the first time.

" _Bạn là ai?"_

"I'm sorry but I can't quite understand what you are saying."

"Who are you?" He asked once again.

"I'm Professor Ozpin, Headmaster at Beacon Academy."

"Where am I?"

"You are a patient at Vale City Hospital, under the watch of Atlesian Security forces."

"Not Việt Nam?"

"No, is that a Kingdom or town?

"No, it's my country…"

Ozpin raised his brow, interesting, he has never heard of 'Vietnam' before.

" Well you aren't register anywhere as a citizen, Mister…"

" _Hải, Nguyễn Nhật Hải."_ He pronounced in an accent.

' _That's a peculiar name.'_ Ozpin thought to himself before coming up with his next reply.

"Which one is your family name?"

" _Nguyễn_ and _Hải_ is first…"

"What planet is Vietnam on?" Ozpin asked, it was a long shot but it was still worth asking.

"Earth…" Hải said still wary of Ozpin and where he was.

"Mister Nguyen, you're a long way from home."

"What you mean?" Hải asked, confused.

"You are on Remnant."

The conversation went on for what felt like hours, Ozpin told him all about the World of Remnant, its history and Hải told him of Vietnam, how it came to be, where he's been, his military service, all the way up to the war between the North and South, as well as the last thing he remembered before he got here.

"I thought I was dead, then I wake up here…" Hải explained, he was shocked to say the least. It all felt unbelievable to him

"Young man, I want to give you a choice, I know what you have been through and I want to help you out of this little predicament." He offered as he raised his cane slightly pointing at Hải's restraints.

"If you turn down both of my offers, you could be looking at time in prison or worse, so please consider your options."

"What are my choices?"

"Well, the Atlesian Military has considered asking you to come and work with them, they've seen how you could fight and they want you." Ozpin took another sip of tea this time before continuing.

"You can also come with me, to Beacon Academy, there you would be under my protection and we could set you on the right path while you're there, now how old are you?"

"I am twenty-six"

"Twenty-six years old? You look much younger than your age, but that does not matter, with your military experience we could have you attend as an assistant to the school faculty, maybe even have you work security if you so choose..." Hải's next response was unexpected and caught Ozpin off guard.

"Why not both?"

"You wish to do both?"

"Yes, during the day, I am assistant and I do security job all the time, no problem."

"Hmm, you could work well as an assistant, as for security… I will have to look into that. So, have you decided?" Hải had already made up his mind.

"I will go to Beacon Academy."

"Excellent, and while you're there, if you wish I will do everything I can to get you back home. I'll inform the hospital that they can undo your restraints and once you are released from the hospital I will send someone for you and some clothes to wear among other things." Before Ozpin left he had one more thing to ask.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

"Also, Welcome to Remnant."

* * *

 **A/N Just want to say thanks for reading, let me know what y'all think so far. I'm thinking about maybe adding a little section at the end of some of the next few chapters to better explain certain words, or phrases used by Hải in this story. Also Hải is sort of a foreigner so not everything he says is going to be perfect. Hope you all enjoyed, stay tuned for more.**


	5. Chapter 5- Beacon Academy

_Copyright Disclaimer_ : _I do not claim ownership of RWBY, all rights go to Rooster Teeth Productions_

 **...**

 **RWBY: Unsung**

 **Chapter 5- Beacon Academy**

 **Vale City Hospital- A few days later...**

Sergeant Hải was now a free man. Shortly after his release from the hospital, he left in a new outfit to blend in with the populace. He wore a simple white 2-pocket, button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up slightly above the elbows and black slacks with dress shoes. It's been a long time since Hải had worn civilian attire, the last time he wore clothes like this was the day before he enlisted in the ARVN.

Besides the clothing, Hải was given a small duffle bag with his Army Uniform in pristine condition, as well as his military I.D. and records, a wallet with a small allowance, courtesy of Beacon's Headmaster, Ozpin and a few other personal belongings. Ozpin had told him that most of everything in the bag were things recovered at where he was first found in Mountain Glenn.

Hải awaited in the hospital's main lobby after he had signed out, he was allowed to wait there for whoever was taking him to Beacon from Vale. While waiting he had seen things he has never seen before in his entire lifetime, the Television in color on hundreds of different channels, people like him except they had animal parts like ears and a tail, which made him stare for a bit, lost in space, but he quickly got a hold of himself before anyone bagan to take notice. He directed most of his attention to the Television hanging on the wall, they were a bit new to him in Vietnam and never really saw much of it since he was in the field most of the time.

" _Just last week, an abandoned apartment complex that was burned down to the ground is still under investigation, due to a gas leak from a room on the third floor inside of a small kitchen oven, connected by a gas pipe."_

" _At the time of the explosion, Atlesian Soldiers could be seen moving in to apprehend an unidentified individual, whose current whereabouts are unknown. We'll have more info on that later on. In other news…"_

"Mister Nguyen?" Hải looked to his right to see a middle-aged woman with bright green eyes, glasses and cape, she wore a white top and black skirt.

"Did I pronounce your name correctly?" she asked, trying to better understand how to say his name the right way without insulting him.

"Ah… yes, but you can also call me Hải." he quickly got up from his seat to properly greet her.

"Well then, Mister Hải, I'm Professor Goodwitch, one of the staff members from Beacon, the Headmaster sent me to retrieve you."

"So, how do we get to Beacon?"

"We'll go by BullHead right away, grab your things and let us be off."

Professor Goodwitch led Hải to a landing pad, one of many that took passengers to and from Vale, many students from Beacon would use these 'BullHeads' or 'Airships' to come and go. They both took a scheduled ride to Beacon and spoke a little along the way.

"I've heard of your antics from last week Mr. Hải, you're lucky to have survived."

"Things were complicated…"

"So I've heard, though I can't say I approve of what you did, why didn't you stay put? They would not have harmed you." she questioned, Hải felt as if he was being interrogated.

"They told me nothing and I felt surrounded, like a prisoner. I did not want to hurt anyone."

"I was also informed that you you were in the military, but for whom?"

"I'd rather not say professor…" Hải was still recovering, not from the physical scars, but from the mental ones he endured, not wanting to discuss his history with someone he doesn't know.

"Of course, I understand."

The rest of the ride was silent all the way up until the side door to the BullHead opened revealing a large body of water and a large structure on top of a cliffside overlooking the rest of Vale. Hải was impressed,but what stood out to him was the tallest tower at the center of it all with green lights coming from the inside through the windows. Hải was in for a treat.

…

 **Beacon Academy**

As the BullHead made it's touch down both Professor Goodwitch and Hải left the BullHead landing pad. They walked towards the Academy along an avenue leading to the main courtyard, there was a statue of two people overlooking a Wolf-like creature in front of the entrance. Hải saw many of the students in formal uniforms, which he assumed was part of the school dress code, the students were on their way to class, some stopped to chat with their friends, some of which he had seen with animal ears and tails like the ones from the hospital.

As they entered into the large amphitheater, Professor Goodwitch gave him a tour around the school, the massive Dining Hall, the different classrooms and subjects pertaining to each one, the Library, Ballroom, Locker Room and of course the student dorms. Hải was then led back to a dorm room which would be where he would be staying. Professor Goodwitch unlocked the door for him to go inside. The room had its own Balcony overlooking the main courtyard, a small kitchen area and dining table, a couch, coffee table with a thirty-two inch Television set, a closet, a small bathroom with shower and a single bed.

' _Courtesy of Beacon I guess.'_ Hải thought to himself before speaking to Professor Goodwitch

"This room is normally where we keep special guests here at Beacon, it's yours for the rest of the time you're here." she said, reaching for a square like object and handing it to him.

"This is your Scroll, it has many features, in fact too many for me to go through them all, Ozpin has told me you are a quick learner, so I'll leave you to figure it out on your own."

Hải jumped slightly after pressing the yellow diamond-shaped button, opening the scroll, amazed with how advanced technology is compared to back home.

"I was also told that you would be serving as part of the staff here, assisting the other professors, so I've notified them and sent a schedule for when you should show up to class tomorrow. Some days you may be in my class and other days will be spent in another professor's classroom."

"You are also authorized to wear your own attire as long as it looks professional." she made all of the arrangements from her large Scroll Tablet before asking Hải if he needed anything else.

"I am fine here, thank you." Hải said, but before she left almost forgot to mention one more thing.

"I forgot to tell you that, while you are here, you must attend therapy sessions by either me or the Headmaster himself, but besides the sessions, that should be everything." she said before taking her leave.

"Oh and welcome to Beacon."

After she left the room, Hải took off his clothes grabbed a towel from his bag and double-timed to the shower, he spent a whole hour in there before turning in for the day to rest for tomorrow's classes.

…

 _The city continued to burn, the sounds of gunfire died down in the background. All that's left is the sounds of widows weeping, children crying and men screaming._

" _I trusted you, and here you are, working for them!" a Soldier yelled in anger, rifle in hand, pointing at a man in black._

" _Please don't kill me, you know me, I'm your friend, remember?" the man whimpered, begging the Soldier to spare him._

" _I don't know you. You are a traitor!"_

" _Please No I'm not a-"_

 _*BANG*_

…

Hải jumped out of his bed, frightened, looking around to see where he was, trying to get a hold of himself until he finally calmed down. It was just a nightmare. He got up out of bed and checked the time on the alarm clock by his bedside.

' _0655_ '- He had woken up five minutes early. Classes didn't start until nine, but Hải wanted to wake up early to get some breakfast and freshen up a bit before heading out to check the place out a little more. After he cleaned himself up, Hải went to check the fridge for food, if there was any. There wasn't much but a sandwich, a few eggs and some expired milk. He took the pre-made sandwich and continued his raid on the kitchen, in a cabinet was some instant coffee, which he made use of. One sandwich and a coffee was all he had this morning.

After he finished up eating, Hải left his room in his restored uniform, it was a standard issued 4-pocket uniform in an ERDL styled camouflage pattern with his name sewn above the right breast pocket. On top of his name was his subdued Ranger Qualification Badge, it featured two crossed swords with a wreath surrounding the swords and a star above where the swords intersect.

His left shoulder had a single white chevron with a blue outline and just above the chevron on the same shoulder, was a Black snarling Tiger, behind it was a star on a yellow background, above the patch was his yellow tab with black wording inside of it which read, "Biệt Động Quân."

He took with him a Red Beret along with his Scroll and wallet, on his way to see what Beacon has to offer.

…

Hải expressed two places he wanted to be at the time. Those two places happened to be the library and the courtyard, both for the very same reasons. They were the only places he could really find peace and quiet, it was something he never really had since he enlisted to fight.

Hải went to the library first, hoping to read up more on the world he was now in. He wasn't looking to rent out any books in particular today. The place was relatively quiet with no one in sight besides the librarian that works there and the thousands of books lined up on the shelf. A few of the books he picked out to read for a bit was about Creatures of Grimm, Aura, and World Politics.

After he was done reading and learning what he could, Hải checked out of the library and went to the courtyard. He found a nearby bench and sat there, observing some of the students had just started heading to their classes, some earlier than most. It all felt strange, not being in a combat, not having to hide from artillery, not having bullets flying overhead or the sounds of gunfire everyday. It wasn't something he was used to yet, that peace and quiet...

As he sat in the courtyard, Hải could feel the eyes of other students, their gaze directly on him and their whispers.

" _Didn't he cause that explosion in Mountain Glenn?"_

" _Ain't that the guy we saw on the news?"_

" _I heard he took out an entire team of Atlesian Soldiers."_

" _Isn't he a criminal?"_

Hải didn't really pay any attention to the students or what they said about him, he just wanted a little peace to get a grasp where he now was.

His peace and quiet was short lived when someone called out to him, "Um… hello?"

Hải turned around to see a girl, she wore the same school uniform as everyone else with the exception of a red scarf. He asso noticed her silver eyes, something he had never seen before. The girl was Ruby Rose, she had heard of the rumors surrounded the man from a few days ago and wanted to see what kind of person he was so she approached him.

" _chào em."_

"What?"

"Oh… Hello." Hải had forgotten that no one here spoke his language as it confused everyone he spoke to. It was a bit sad.

"Why are you here?"

"For peace." He said, as his face was now looking up towards the sky, dozing off.

"No I mean, a few days ago you beat those guys from Atlas up and saved one of them, then you got sent to a hospital and now you're here, at Beacon." Ruby questioned, curious at what had brought the man here. She sat down on the bench beside him.

"You ask to many questions." Hải replied, not wanting to reveal anything specific.

"Sorry, i'm just curious since everyone said that you were the same guy who was pulled out of that huge explosion last week."

"How did you know that?"

"It's all over the news, so… who are you?"

" _Nguyễn Nhật Hải."_

"Yeah, I think I'll just call you Hải."

It was now his turn to be asking questions, "Now who are you?"

Ruby puffed her chest in pride to announce herself, "I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team 'RWBY.'

"Shouldn't you be in class?"

Her eyes went wide at the thought of being late to class again, she jumped off the bench and rushed towards the entrance. "See you around!"

Hải directed his attention towards the courtyard, then down at his watch.

' _Time to go.'_

…

 **Combat Class**

Hải had just arrived to class fifthteen minutes prior to the start of class in order to meet up with Professor Goodwitch where she explained to him what Combat Class consisted of and that he would being rating the student's abilities based on their performance. He would use his Scroll, which he has slowly gotten accustomed to, as a means to keep track and judge the students.

Five minutes before class had started, students began pouring in little by little, some in their own groups moving towards their own seats and sat down. They all saw Hải who stood next to Professor Goodwitch in his uniform, with all eyes on him, class was now in session.

"Good morning class"

"Good morning Professor Goodwitch." The class responded with little motivation, some students seemed to have woken up late and were still tired out.

"Before we begin class today I would like to introduce you to Mister Hải. Starting today, he is a staff member at Beacon Academy."

Murmurs broke out among the class with mixed perceptions of Hải, who stood before them. Before he could speak, Goodwitch silenced the class.

"Quiet down class, he came a long way and will be serving as my assistant for this class period so show him a little respect."

The class started off with the selection of two students to fight each other, their picture and name would be displayed on the big screen.

Hải watched a few of the students duke it out and provide a few pointers for them until the end of class. He had never seen anyone fight the way these students have before. The Veteran himself was so awestruck that he almost became absorbed into the fights.

Although he was just an assistant, some of the students had yet to see Hải fight, they wanted to see what had made him qualified to even be at Beacon. But it was already too late as class was just about to end.

"Mister Hải, that's all we have for you today, tomorrow you will be helping Professors Port and Oobleck in a joint class venture."

 **...**

 **Dining Hall**

He left the classroom and went out for lunch in the Dining Hall, again he was still the talk of the town everything was about him these days. Hải was amazed at all of the food he saw before him, all he ever had at the military dining facilities were a bowl of rice and some meat with a side of alcohol. It was rare that he would ever be served something as good as ' _Cà ri'_ or as glamorous as ' _Phở'_ unless he was at some restaurant off post. Out in the field, Rangers were living off of small bags of rice for days, but it would make the food back home overwhelmingly delicious after a mission.

Hải got his food and sat down at an empty table away from the crowd. As he ate his food he could feel the room watching him. One student in particular was the same one he met earlier today, he remembered Ruby. She was sitting with a groups of her friends at a table farther away from his since he only wanted to avoid more questions.

His meal was cut short as he received a message on his scroll. ' _Meet me in my office at the tower, it's time for your therapy session. -Ozpin'_

 ***Sigh*** Now he has even more questions to answer. Hải got up from his seat and moved to leave the area. Incidentally though, he ended up eavesdropping on Ruby's conversation with her friends without them noticing him nearby, "-So I met that guy from a few days back."

"Well, how was he?" Juane asked as he cocked his head slightly.

"Well, he looked like he wanted to be alone, but he looks brand new."

"A lot of people have been talking about how he saved that one Atlesian Soldier from the burning building, I just wanted to see if I could get more out of him."

"Let's not forget that this is the same man who beat up several other authorities before saving just one, for all I know he's just a criminal who broke the law and should not be taken lightly." Weiss added, she was both suspicious and wary of the man who was now all of a sudden an assistant.

"Come on Ice Queen, you're just jumping to conclusions and besides that, what law did he break?"

"Besides him breaking ' _The_ _Law',_ he was also found at some kind of explosion site prior to being hospitalized as well and there hasn't been anything on him being responsible for that." Blake added, interested in who this man was, she joined the conversation herself.

"Oooh, maybe, just maybe. He's a MUTANT!", the ecstatic girl publicly announced.

"He's not a Mutant, Nora, I think he's more of a Soldier, but not one from any of the Kingdoms since I can't recognize his uniform."

"I noticed that his uniform had some distinct markings on them, I've never seen anything like it here on Remnant." Pyrrha inquired, pointing out the smaller details.

Ooh, he's a… SECRET AGENT!"

"I don't think Secret Agents wear camouflage uniforms, Nora."

"There was some sort of emblem of an animal on his left shoulder and some strange words above it. He could be some sort of Mercenary or part of a Militant Organization." Blake inquired based off of his uniform markings.

"Maybe we could ask him about it next time we see him." Ruby concluded as they continued to ramble on about other topics. Hải would quickly be on his way to his first therapy session to end the day.


	6. Chapter 6- The Past and Present

_Copyright Disclaimer:_ _I do not claim ownership of RWBY, all rights go to Rooster Teeth Productions_

 **...**

 **RWBY: Unsung**

 **Chapter 6- The Past and Present**

 **Ozpin's Office, Beacon Tower**

Sergeant Hải found his way to the base of the tower where the supposed ' _Great and Powerful Oz'_ would be located. He went inside towards the elevator and came across a problem.

He never used or rode an elevator before. Luckily, the doors to the elevator opened up before he pressed anything, revealing Professor Goodwitch who was waiting to take him up to Ozpin's office. They rode up to the office together and arrived at two big doors. To say the room behind the doors were 'creative' was an understatement. The whole room before him was literally one big clock tower with the floors and walls that contained moving gears all working like a cog in a machine.

Ozpin moved to greet his new employee and made sure he was comfortable, "Well hello, Hải. Please have a seat if you would."

Hải moved to the nearest seat and sat down with his back straight, taking a deep breath.

"I myself and Professor Goodwitch will be talking more about your past life before coming here to become and will be keeping a recording of every sesion to see how much progress you've made since coming here." Ozpin pulled up a holographic image that popped up from his Scroll that showed off a camera recording feature and hit the record button.

"We will began with the basic questions. What is your name?"

" _Nguyễn Nhật Hải."_

"And from where do you come from?"

" _Việt Nam."_

Goodwitch stood off to the side with her Scroll in tablet mode taking down notes, she was interested to learn more about the man who is said to be from someplace unknown to the world of Remnant.

"Now I want you to tell me about your career, how long did you serve and with whom?"

"I served in ' _Lục quân Việt Nam Cộng hòa', or Army of the Republic of_ _Việt Nam_ for almost seven years now. For that whole time I serve with a Strike Force in 1st Division and now ' _Biệt Động Quân'."_

"What is that?"

"The Americans called us Rangers or Commando."

"So that explains why you were able to overpower multiple guards at both the hospital and apartment."

"Yes, close combat was second nature to me and my training was very good." Hải stopped to reminiscent for a bit before continuing. "It still wasn't enough to stop the enemy…"

Ozpin raised his brow at his remark, he was told of the war at the hospital but nothing about the enemy Hải had faced. "Who are you referring to as your enemy?"

"The ' _Việt Cộng'."_

"Viet Cong?"

"We call all of them that, whether they come from the North or in the South."

"What was your role in dealing with the Viet Cong?"

"We were supposed to hunt them down, counter them."

"Counter-Insurgency Operations then?" Professor Goodwitch added, trying to get a better grasp at what he did.

"Yes, all over the country."

"It's obvious that you've engaged in combat more than once, could you tell me about these encounters?"

He thought a bit more about the war and zoned out, he snapped out it when his name was called. "Mister Nguyen?"

"Just 'Hải' is fine."

"Of course."

"They started off small in the beginning, then got bigger until their attack on ' _Tết',_ ah, New years in ' _Việt Nam.'"_

"What happened then?"

"They were almost wiped out by our forces."

"But they still exist?"

"Yes, but we call all of our enemies by that name, don't matter if they are part of the so called ' _people's army'_ or not."

"Did you fight during this Offensive."

"No, I was still in school when the fighting happened."

"So why did you join to fight them?" Hải's hands balled into fists with anger slowly building and fire burning in his eyes, then he realized something. He wasn't really " _There_ " anymore.

"That is something I cannot tell you personally why I fight, but many people died at the time and because of that, many joined to fight after." He could remember the thousands of people found in mass graves dug up throughout the country after the fighting had stopped. The military draft in South Vietnam was suspended due to the surge of many Vietnamese men joining to fight for the South. They were all wanting revenge for their families who were slaughtered.

"As a Soldier, what kind of predicament were you in before coming here and how did it make you feel?"

Hải Lowered his head before looking up with a troubled look strewn across his face. "We were losing."

"Why?"

"We had no one left to help us in the end, abandoned. No spare parts for our vehicles, not enough fuel to drive anything, no ammo for our weapons, no money to feed our families back home and few generals left to lead us."

The military in the South was pulling three times as many operations since the U.S. started pulling their troops out. By the end there was no financial aid to South Vietnam. Troops deserted the Army to either save themselves or their families with only few willing to fight with little to nothing.

"At the end, I did not care anymore. Live or die, I do not care." Hải was bitter with what he just said, his expression turned into a blank one. Ozpin could tell just by looking into his eyes; Hải was a man who had seen the tragedy of war and its effects. All he knows is war.

Ozpin had one last question before ending the "How do you feel now since you've arrived here to Beacon?"

"I don't know how to feel. Before I was at war, everyday I fight to live or die, now I am assistant to the teachers, training students to fight monsters. It is all strange to me, not fighting. I don't know what else to do anymore."

"I know you've been through a lot by what you've said here today and I assure you that you will find what you are looking for while you're here, Mister Hải, something that will give you purpose again, so please don't look at yourself as expendable and live with what you have left."

"I will try…" The little therapy session or more like interview came to an end and with that, he left the tower and went back to his room.

 **...**

 **Hải's Room**

Hải just wanted to sleep off the rest of the day and be done until he would have to go to that joint class period tomorrow. The class would be Grimm studies and some history class that would go hand-in-hand with each other. He had just reached the door, opening it just barely until he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the same girl following him. " _Ôi chúa ơi!"_

"What, Does that mean hello too?"

"No, are you following me?"

"Well… That's not important." she said, waving off the question to avoid answering.

"So, what do you need from me?"

"My friends and I wanted to know more about you, so I was hoping you could tell me a bit about yourself."

Hải thought to himself for a moment before coming up with a response. As long as it didn't take too long then he wouldn't mind saying a few things about himself.

"Mmh… Okay, just a few minutes, then I go to sleep."

Ruby Raised her hands up high in joy, finally able to learn more about the mysterious Soldier who just arrived here recently. "Yay!"

They both entered the room together with Ruby taking a seat on the nearby couch as Hải went to fetch some drinks for them both, then he sat down across from her in an empty chair. He took a sip from a glass of rejuvenating water to clear up his throat and spoke, "What would you like to know?"

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No I'm not, I come from a place far away from here, a foreigner in strange land where everyone has power."

"So, what were you doing in Mountain Glenn then?"

Hải thought about how to go about telling her how he came to be without sounding like a crazy person, "I was at war back home… I got blown up while fighting, then I ended up here. I don't remember how I got here, just that I wake up in a hospital."

"Well there was no war going on in Mountain Glenn when they found you, there were rumors of an anomaly that some scientists here in Vale were worked up over."

"The explosion…"

"Yeeeaah, there's no way anyone could have survived that though, but you did, somehow and no one was even at the site of the incident before you showed up."

Hải had no idea what to think, looking down slightly with his hands cupped, covering his mouth in deep thought. Did he travel through time, another dimension or another universe? He wished there was an answer as to why he was here and not dead. The silence between the two was broken until Ruby asked more personal questions. "Um, they also said that you were found with no Aura too."

"Yes, I've seen it first time now and don't know what it exactly does." The memories of him engaging in combat at the abandoned apartment made it seem like he was fighting a brick wall with each hit barely doing anything until he put more power into excessively hitting them multiple times.

"Everyone here on Remnant has Aura and they grow up with it. You could try asking someone to help you unlock it and find your semblance too."

"I'll keep that in my mind for now."

"My friends wanted to know what some of those markings on your uniform meant, we knew you were a Soldier, but we wanted to know what kind." Hải took some pride in the uniform he was wearing.

He pointed to the white chevron with blue outlines, "Sergeant, I am a squad leader. This one here," Moving up to his Ranger patch was a Black Tiger, the mark of a Ranger and his tab above it.

" _Biệt Động Quân."_

"What does that mean?" She asked quizzically, wondering what those words meant.

"Ranger or sometimes Commando."

"Oooh, then you must be really good in a fight, ***GASP*** , DO YOU HAVE A WEAPON?!"

"What?"

"You know, everyone has one but I haven't seen yours." She leaned forward, interested in how and what he fought with. Unfortunately, Hải had no weapon upon his sudden awakening here on Remnant, much to her dismay. "I have nothing, Ruby, sorry."

"Aww, well you should get one or even better, build one. The school has an Weapons Workshop that most people don't really use and if you want, I can help you out."

Hải thought for a moment, it would make sense to carry a weapon around with him, but he was not sure if he would even be allowed to after that crazy stunt he pulled before.

"I'll have to see if they will let me have one first, I will let you know, now is that all?"

"You've seen combat right? Since you're a Soldier and what not, but-"

"Another time Ruby, at another place…" He wanted to forget the things he had to deal with and focus on the now.

"Oh, right, sorry I should have known better…"

"It's okay, you were curious."

"You know... they might make you go through some sort of initiation just to see what you're made of sooner or later."

"Initiation?" Ruby filled him in on how students were granted enrollment into Beacon, basically it was a live mission through Grimm infested territory to retrieve some sort of Relic and make back to Beacon in one piece. She told him about her initiation, which made him think it was complete suicide.

"But, that's it. Relics change up every year, they can medallions, a ribbon, or something else entirely."

"I see…" He looked up at the time to see that they had been talking for most of the day now. It was ' _0954'_ and he needed to turn in so they both greeted each other farewell. Hải definitely wanted to get his hands on a weapon and at least learn more about Aura, but that could wait until tomorrow.

…

 **The Next Day- Lecture Hall**

Today was the day of a joint class venture between Grimm studies and History class. Professors Port and Oobleck were at the lecture hall awaiting their new assistant, Sergeant Hải. As he entered through the doors of the lecture hall, they were in the midst of a conversation and class has yet to begin. This whole joint class venture would allow all to express their views and opinions freely on subjects such as The Grimm, The Great War, The Faunus Rights Revolution and more. Both teachers turned their heads towards the door upon Hải's arrival. A green blur skipped across the room dissipating in front of Hải revealing a green haired professor Oobleck.

"Ah, you must be the young man who will be serving as assistant, how fascinating!" Oobleck raced around Hải, a little too interested in him for some reason.

"Bartholomew, give the boy some space, he's come a long way." Introductions were exchanged between the three the larger and well dressed man was Professor Port. The one he first met upon entering the room was Doctor Oobleck. They were already informed of Hải and who he was so there wasn't much to say. He didn't know what to make of them but he was willing to see if he could learn more about Remnant from these two and took a seat by the main desk at the center of the room. The class was much larger now since two classes were being merged into one with First, Second, and Third years attending, filling up the rows of empty seats. Of course the students still kept their eyes on Hải, nothing new there.

"Before we begin this extraordinary adventure into history, most of you students have yet to meet our new assistant, Sergeant Hải, he is from a land far away ravaged by war so be sure to show him the proper courtesies you would to any adult here." Port announced to the rest of the classroom, though Hải was no longer a Sergeant. The class kicked off with how Remnant and the Grimm came to be, the discovery of Dust and so on and so forth. It wasn't until things got interesting with The Great War and Faunus Rights Revolution or Faunas War.

What caught Hải's attention was the Battle of Fort Castle, a turning point of the Faunus Rights Revolution as explained by Oobleck. "General Lagune and his large Human Army attempted to launch an attack on the Faunas at night. However, he failed due to the Faunas having near perfect night vision and hearing at night and the General's Army was crushed. Now, would anyone like to explain to the class what General Lagune could have done differently or thoughts on this event?"

Some students expressed their thoughts on the General as inexperienced or ignorant, some still maintained racial views and some sympathized with the death and destruction on both sides of the war. It wasn't until it all shifted focus on Hải since everyone knew he was a Soldier. "Ah, Sergeant Hải, I assume a man of your caliber is very knowledgeable of tactics and strategies. Could you tell us how you operate in contrast to the General and his forces?"

The class all stared at Hải, who started to reminisce a bit before speaking. "The General used great numbers to overtake the Faunas. I work in much smaller forces."

"How small?"

"A company or battalion size force but sometimes even less than a hundred."

"But why operate in a small force, that isn't even enough to discourage the enemy."

"Then you haven't heard of men like me." Hải showed the class the Ranger patch that he wore on his left shoulder. They stared at the patch of the Black Tiger and the words above it.

"I was a Ranger or Commando, we hunt the enemy, not the other way around."

"So even in few numbers, the training you and your men received was more than enough to withstand much larger forces?" Port inquired, along with the rest of the class, wondering what kind of fighting he was committed to.

"Yes, but before joining the Rangers and _Hắc Bảo_ , I served with much larger force, a division."

"So combat for you consists of mainly conventional warfare?"

"Yes and fighting was brutal."

"Have you ever killed people while you were in?" All heads spun towards the back of the room to Cardin Winchester, who had a slight grin on his face, while everyone else was shocked at the sudden question and it's context.

"I will let you think about that yourself, I will say no more…" After class was up, everyone was left wondering for the rest of the day who he fought and why he did it but no one dared to ask him.

 **...**

On the way back to his room from class, he kept to himself as did everyone else out of fear, many were too reluctant to approach him. Before opening the door to his room he was greeted by Professor Ozpin, "It seems you had an interesting day in class."

"All anyone ever talk about is me."

"Well most people don't know you."

Hải opened the door allowing Ozpin to enter. They both sat across from each other in the living room and continued to converse, "I wanted to drop by to let you know that you will have to go through this initiation phase while you're here in order to progress further here at Beacon just like everyone else."

Hải leaned forward in his chair wanting to know more of this initiation, " What do I have to do?"

"I cannot tell you much on the event until the day comes but for you to participate, you need a weapon and just yourself ready to begin. Therefore, I'm giving you access to the Weapons Workshop here on Beacon. Most students build their own weapons prior to coming here at a beginners combat school so there won't be many people there and there will be plenty parts to use."

"I can't really build my own weapon, I don't know how…"

"I recommend asking a certain student you may have already met to help you, as for your little entrance exam, I have it scheduled for the end of the week which should give you plenty of time to prepare." Ozpin said before standing up and heading for the exit. Hải was know left alone again but another guest came through before the door closed on itself, a red blur leaving a trail of Roses to the seat in front of him, then disappeared leaving only Ruby sitting there.

"How did you…"

"Need a Weapon?" She asked with a kindhearted smile directed at Hải who returned the favor.

He smiled a bit, then responded, "Yes."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading, I know this story is a little slow but I'm hoping to pick things up a bit in the next few chapters. Also, I may not be able to post new chapters as much in the next month due to work related (Army) stuff. Be sure to let me know what y'all think and follow the story, you don't have to but it would help.**

 **Trivia/Facts:**

 _ **Biệt Động Quân= Ranger or Commando**_

 _ **Hắc Bảo= Elite 1st Strike/Assault Company of the ARVN 1st Infantry Division**_

 _ **Việt Cộng= Vietnamese Communists**_

 _ **Tết= Vietnamese New Years**_

 _ **Lục quân Việt Nam Cộng hòa= Army of the Republic Of Vietnam**_

 _ **Ôi chúa ơi= Oh my God**_


	7. Chapter 7- Rite of Passage

_Copyright Disclaimer:_ _I do not claim ownership of RWBY, all rights go to Rooster Teeth Productions_

 **...**

 **RWBY: Unsung**

 **Chapter 7- Rite of Passage**

 **The Workshop, Beacon**

Hải and Ruby had just arrived at the Academy's Weapon Workshop. It was a glorious sight to behold, most of the shelves and crates look like they haven't even been open and started catching dust and some rust, all parts for weapons were virtually untouched but could still be made into viable weapons. They made their way to a high-tech workbench in the middle of the room.

"So what kind of weapon do you wanna make? I was thinking a Light Machine Gun with a hammer mode or Dual Pistol Swords, OOOH A SWORD RAILGUN COMBO?!" Ruby's excitement showed her eagerness to work on making a weapon for him but none of those came to his mind.

"Ruby… relax, I don't need something as crazy as that."

"Okay… So something smaller?"

"Well I was thinking a weapon like the ones I used back home but I never thought about having it transform before…"

"Well it doesn't have to, some of my friends have weapons that don't transform but have a sheath form like Jaune and Coco.

Hải thought for a moment about what kind of weapon he could use as a basis for a new weapon designed by them. He wanted a Rifle with a Carbine mode configuration for close quarters and room clearing. Transforming weapons was an entirely new idea to him, all he ever used up close was his bayonet and if he didn't have that, then the rifle would be used as a club.

He ended up with a piece of paper and pen to create a rough draft which could be brought over into a blueprint and began drawing. It only really took a few minutes to draw up what he could come up with. He gazed upon his design and thought, ' _Not Bad.'_ before handing it off to Ruby.

"Hmm… I don't like it… I LOVE IT!"

Hải winced a bit at the sudden outburst, "You're screaming again…"

"Ooops, sorry…. Well let's get to work."

Hải would be responsible for finding the right parts throughout the workshop ranging from the weapon's frame to the barrel and guts of the weapon. Ruby would help assemble the weapon and make sure the parts fit where they are supposed to as well as making sure it was functional. It took hours to perfect the weapon, they nearly spent all day in the workshop to ensure it was near perfect.

"TADA! It's complete!" She said with a proud look of accomplishment handing the weapon over to Hải. The weapon was a High-Powered Battle Rifle based off of the M1 Garand which served the ARVN in the early years of the war before they made the switch to the M16 years later, though most soldiers prefered the M2 Carbine because it was the right size for small statured Vietnamese men. He never had a problem with the M1 Garand like the others did because for him, he was big enough to hold and use it without looking awkward. It's stock and frame was a black synthetic material instead of sporting a walnut one. It looked like any M1 Garand but with some modifications to the barrel of the Rifle and operation, it had an ambidextrous charging handle on both sides and the Iron sights had a unique look to it that made it easier to aim and acquire targets with, very unique indeed.

"It looks just like the one you used back home but it has three modes. First, is the Regular Rifle Configuration which is what you have it on now. It's second form has a button right next to the safety that will let you shorten the barrel of the Rifle from it's twenty-four inch barrel to a much shorter barrel for fighting in more compact spaces."

Hải pressed the button near the safety and the barrel retracted into a shorter, more compact form. It was much easier for him to wield. "The third and last form is for when you really wanna get up close and personal, the Rifle has a retractable Bayonet built into the Rifle itself. If you twist the Rifle and the Receiver Assembly close to the end of the barrel it should come right out."

Hải moved his left hand closer to the end of the Rifle, close to the forged barrel, twisting it and the Rifle at the same time revealing a stainless steel, serrated Blade of the Bayonet. "The Bayonet can also be dismounted and used as a standalone weapon too."

"Ruby… Thank you, I owe you a favor."

"I don't really need a favor, I just wanna see you kick Grimm butts with that Rifle!"

"I will." He continued staring at the Rifle before Ruby asked him about naming it.

"So what are you gonna call it? Everyone names their weapon after they build theirs… Oh, you can also have it engraved on the side too."

" _Nhiệm Vụ"_

Ruby cocked her head sideways and asked, "What does that mean?"

Hải looked up from his weapon at her, "Duty."

…

 **Initiation Day, Beacon Cliffside**

Hải arrived at the designated location that Ozpin had agreed to meet him. It was a cliff off to the side of the Academy overlooking the infamous Emerald Forest and a few ruins in the distance. He arrived in his current uniform and brand new weapon with the exception of his lightweight Load Bearing Kit found in his duffle bag, two main pouches carrying En-Bloc clips for his rifle, a canteen in it's carrier on the right side, a Trauma kit on the left side and an Patrol Bag hanging on his lower back. He also sported a boonie as headgear.

He approached the cliffside, directed by Ozpin to stand on the circular pad in front of him. "Before we begin, we must address your lack of Aura, you will surely die without one but there is no guarantee that it can be activated and regardless of whether you have it or not, I have no doubt that you will perform remarkably."

Hải continued to listen as Ozpin spoke on about his objective in the forest below, " You are to find a Relic within in this forest whilst combating Grimm and a second threat at the same time. Do not hesitate to take down all that stands in your way to the Relic… or you will die."

After the short briefing he stood on the pad, weapon loaded and ready to go, but he wondered why he had to stand on the pad until it was too late. "Good Luck and try not to die out their."

For a moment, he looked at Ozpin who had his finger ready to tap something on the pad then looked back down at the pad, "AAHHHH-"

"It would appear I forgot to tell him about developing his own landing style…" Ozpin muttered, realizing that he forgot, but he still kept his calm demeanor and took a sip from his cup of tea.

 **...**

 **Emerald Forest**

He went flying through the air for a bit before taking his Rifle to switch to it's Bayonet Function. As he descended in altitude through the endless miles of pine trees, Hải jabbed his Bayonet into a nearby tree as quickly as his reflexes would allow, stopping himself mid-flight. Not to far from the ground, he retracted his Bayonet, letting go of the tree and landing on his feet, Hải would begin his march north towards the Relic.

With his weapon at the ready position, Hải maneuvered his way through the vast Forest ahead of him until he reached a small clearing. He stopped at the clearing, observing his surroundings. There was a rustling noise coming from the other side of the clearing, Hải's natural response was to take cover by a nearby tree with his weapon up, aiming at the direction from where the rustling was coming from. A single red pair of eyes could be seen in the bushes across from him, it obviously noticed Hải from a mile away. Before it could leave or retreat back into the bushes he took aim at the creature and fired, fearing that it would come back to kill him if it left only to stalk him later.

*BANG*

His aim remained true after all of those years of fighting, the bullet hit straight in between the eyes of the creature, and the red glow of its eyes faded away. Though he had put the creature down, he continued to scan the area with his Rifle, slowly he noticed that there were other red glowing eyes in those bushes, he was right to think that there was more than one. The creatures showed themselves, they were Beowulf's, Wolf-like creatures with pitch black bodies and a bony structure which acted as armor.

They all rushed him at once, trying to encircle him but Hải put one round in each one that made their advance on him. Only one got close which prompted him to bring out his Bayonet. Hải stabbed the last Beowulf in its chest, leaning forward and started running until he pinned it up on the tree behind it. With one round left in the chamber, he fired, killing the Beowulf in an instant. The distinct ping signaled that he was black on ammo, he put in another En-Bloc Clip, allowed the bolt to move forward on it's own and moved on.

…

 **Beacon Academy, Cliffside**

"Well, he is certainly very direct and aggressive in terms of combat skills, a fine warrior just like me, if I don't say so myself!" Port voiced out loud as they all observed Hải in the forest via cameras placed in well hidden locations, the other students also had a chance to watch him as well.

Oobleck concurred with Port, "He is very skilled indeed and he has a very interesting choice of a weapon, a perfect fit for a Soldier like himself."

Goodwitch also joined in on the conversation, sharing her opinion of the Commando, "The way he moves and fight is very natural, I look forward to seeing how he fares with the other students."

"He may be the very man we are looking for this whole time…" All of the faculty staff turned their attention towards Ozpin, who remained silent for most of the initiation process as they all watched Hải. They looked back at the cameras to see that Hải has already arrived at the temple and was fighting an Ursa.

Ozpin spoke once more, only this time it was a set of instructions, "Once he is done with the Ursa, activate the AK-130's."

…

 **Ancient Temple Ruins**

He didn't particularly like the forest and started running through it, hoping to reach the maze of ruins ahead. Hải has seen combat in the mountains of the Central Highlands, the swamps of the Mekong Delta, the Laotian Countryside, the urban ruins of major cities and the jungles all throughout Vietnam. This environment he was currently in was not something he was familiar with and the Grimm that live here made it worse. Hải began to run n' gun his way through the forest taking out whatever Grimm he came across, luckily he didn't run into any of the bigger predators, just mostly Beowulf's in this area.

He began to slow down as he reached the empty ruins of the forest to catch his breath, Hải looked around to find a sign of whatever this 'Relic' was supposed to be or look like. Instead of finding the Relic, he found a Ursa lurking in the area that he hadn't notice upon arriving.

As his breathing steadied for the moment he then raised his weapon "Come on then…"

The Ursa let out a mighty roar then charged at Hải as he fired multiple times, the rounds hitting it four times before he rolled out the way of its charge, running into a loose pillar that stopped the Ursa in its tracks. Once again the Bayonet was brought out out, it was his turn. Hải charged the Ursa before it could turn around to attack it again, thrusting the blade into an opening on its back. The Ursa roared once more, it turned around quickly enough to throw Hải into a frail wall which collapsed upon impact. Still holding onto his weapon, he raised it firing his last four rounds into the Ursa, only this time he aimed for its joints in an effort to incapacitate it.

*PING* He was out of ammo, before he could reload, he got up slowly to regain his stance and saw the Ursa was still alive but immobilized. With his Bayonet still drawn he approached the Ursa quickly and jammed the blade into its neck, it put up a futile struggle before dying, its body slowly dissipated upon death.

"Now where is it…" Hải searched frantically for the Relic he was looking for around the ruins. It wasn't until he found a small abandoned temple. The Temple had different alters with chess pieces. He was confused at first as he observed them, not knowing much as to why they were chosen as Relics. Before he grabbed one there was a sudden discharge, it sounded like someone was firing from behind him and several rounds ended up hitting the Temple with some hitting him in the leg and shoulder, he flinched at the pain but was able to recover. Hải grabbed a chess piece at random then ran for a pillar to use as cover.

His head veered around the corner to see some metallic Robots with red visors and black armor he had never seen before. The one that fired at him had a gatling gun for it's arms. He quickly fired a few shots at the machine, taking it out before it could do more to pin him down. Hải found that the Knights were going to move in on him and kill him, he noticed the loose pillar was a little wobbly, he saw cracks and pieces of the pillar that could be knocked out. Hải got up and used the butt of his rifle to knock the weak spots of the pillar off, the large bits of rubble began to fall off. He the pushed on the pillar with all of his strength, it finally fell over, landing on top of the group of Robots who were unable to react in time.

Before he could rush to leave the area, he was then shot in the back, quickly he turned around to return fire at another group of Robots, smaller in number than the last, there were only three. Running for cover once again, Hải fired on the move, his rounds hitting the one that shot him. There was now two left to go. He reached for more ammo to reload, then he took a deep breath and sounded off with a fearless warcry, charging out at one of the machines dodging a steel blade by a hair, he swung his Rifle's butt at the Robot's head, making it turn around. Hải emptied all of his rounds into it's back till the ping could be heard as it echoed throughout the forest.

He looked around for the last Robot, scanning the area until he spotted it from less than 50 meters away from him. It charged him knocking him into a tree, they both wrestled with Hải's weapon, Hải was at a disadvantage, he looked around to see of there was anything he could use before the Robot could strangle him to death. Then he remembered, the Bayonet was still drawn. Before he could get choked out, he detached the Bayonet from the Rifle itself and at the same time used whatever strength he had left to push the machine off of him, swinging the blade towards it's head, making a clean cut through its neck. The head of the Robot rolled away on the ground.

Hải slid down the tree to the ground, breathing heavily, he caught his breath then grabbed his weapon and walked away towards Beacon, " _Thế giới điên…"_

…

 **Beacon** **Academy**

Hải was able to reach Beacon in time to receive medical attention before he bled out. He was asked to go to the Amphitheater after he got his treatment. The hallways were largely empty which was strange since Beacon was always bustling with life. He reached the doors to the Amphitheater, once open he walked down an isle of seats filled with students in each one. They all stood up and cheered him on. As he walked up towards the stage where Ozpin including the rest of the faculty staff stood, clapping their hands as Hải made his way onto the stage light, standing alongside Ozpin.

Ozpin was the first to speak into the microphone, "Fellow students and teachers of Beacon Academy, I speak on behalf of everyone here, that Nguyen Nhat Hai has demonstrated remarkable skill and resilience today for his actions in the Emerald Forest. Not only did he fight against Grimm and won, He is the first person in the history of Beacon Academy to have gone through and fought the Atlesian Knights model '130' and succeeded despite them having weapons of their own, that is a first for this year's Initiation. Hải has successfully completed Initiation, so please give our new faculty member a round of applause."

Ozpin motioned Hải to move to the mic to share a few words with everyone and cleared his throat, "I just want to say thank you for accepting me here at Beacon and I hope to work with all of you while I am here." The crowd gave another round of hands before the day was finished.

Ruby came by with her team to congratulate him and how cool he looked in the forest fighting against those Robots as did Ozpin who had a one question before they left, "Why did you pick the Pawn for your Relic?"

"I'm just a Soldier, there are many of us and in the end, we keep fighting on, for ourselves and for others."

"That is fair I suppose." They all left to celebrate for the rest of the day. Hải's Journey was only just getting started.

* * *

 **A/N: Just wanna say thanks for reading and thank you to those of you who are still hanging on to this story. Starting after next week, this story will be going on a short break due to me leaving for JRTC with my unit. I'll be gone for a short while, but I'm going to try and get one last chapter out if I can before I leave, other than that see you all soon.**

 **Trivia/Facts:**

 _ **Thế giới điên=**_ **Crazy World**

 **M1 Garand: Service Rifle that saw use in WW2, Korea, and Vietnam. Standard Issue Rifle of the ARVN during the early years of the Vietnam War. Over 200,000 were received by the Republic of Vietnam.**

 **M2 Carbine: Saw use in WW2, Korea, and Vietnam. Very popular among ARVN Troops, with over 700,000 Carbines sent to the Republic of Vietnam.**

 **M16A1: Used by Both U.S. and ARVN Troops in Vietnam. Over 1 million were received by the Republic of Vietnam, was used by the ARVN during the later half of the war.**


	8. Chapter 8- A Tunnel Rat

_Copyright Disclaimer:_ _I do not claim ownership of RWBY, all rights go to Rooster Teeth Productions_

 **...**

 **RWBY: Unsung**

 **Chapter 8- A Tunnel Rat**

 **Beacon Academy**

It was just another day at Beacon for the Veteran Soldier. He sat in the Dining Hall as he ate his own food, only this time he did not eat alone. He ate together with both Team RWBY and JNPR at the table. They all talked about themselves and Hải told them a bit about himself, where he was from, the culture, etc. He was careful not to talk about anything pertaining to him fighting in the war. A week has passed since his initiation, he was very popular with the students and amongst the staff at Beacon, where everyone learned not to fear him. It was a nice and steady change for Hải.

He was suddenly asked by the bunch if he had any plans. The Dance was coming up soon so now was a better time to ask than later. Yang was the first to ask, "So… Hải, are you going to the Dance?"

"I don't really dance…"

"Well, do you have anything to wear?"

"No, not really." Most Soldiers in the ARVN weren't really issued any formal wear, like a dress uniform with the war going on, most just staying in whatever uniform they had on.

"You can always come to town with us, I'm still looking for something nice to wear and you can always get something custom made or tailored." Jaune said, inviting Hải to indulge in the value of the city.

Hải didn't want to hang around in his room all day so he thought that going out might be good for him. "Mmh… Okay, maybe I go with you to town."

He had just finished eating and agreed he would see them later down by the BullHead landing area so that they could take one down to Vale and see what Hải could find for himself.

 **...**

 **Vale City**

The only two who were really going out were just Hải and Juane. One of them didn't have anything to wear, the other had a few ideas of his own, strange ones at that. "So you want to wear what again?"

Jaune reluctantly restated his idea, "A dress…"

"I didn't know you were into that kind of-"

"No, it's not what you think!" He voiced out loud, slightly embarrassed as they walked down the street side by side.

"I just want to make it up to Pyrrha, for what happened before…"

"I see, but isn't there a better way than wearing a dress, to make it up to her?"

"I can't really think of anything else to be honest with you."

"Okay then…" The rest of the walk to the store was silent. They arrived at a small but reputable clothing department store that also offered Tailoring services. While Jaune was looking for his dress, Hải would see if he could get something custom made.

Hải kept walking around towards the back of the store and was then greeted by some one standing behind him. "Oh, hi there."

He turned around to see a kid in his teenage years wearing the employee uniform. His most notable feature was the second pair of ears, dog ears to be precise, on top of his head. The kid had a slight look of surprise on his face but seemed excited to see Hải nonetheless.

"Uh, hello…" It wasn't his first time talking to someone before but it was his first time talking to a Faunas.

"We usually don't get too many human customers here but human or not, I will try to help you in anyway I can. Now, is there something you need?"

"A few friends of mine told me about getting a Tailored suit around here, can you help?"

"Yes of course, right this way." The Dog Faunas led Hải to the back of the store to a small room with a sewing machine and a variety of clothing, fabrics and materials.

"Do you have an idea on what kind of outfit you would like?" The kid began taking body measurements of Hải.

"I was thinking a little something like this…"

 **An Hour Later…**

"Well, there you have it."

"Thank you, how much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house, don't worry about it."

"Wouldn't you get in trouble with your boss?"

"My mother is my boss, he owns the store you see. Anyways, I had a great conversation with you so don't worry about the payment and since you're a Huntsman now, if you ever need any ' _special apparel'_ just let me know." The kid and Hải talked a bit about themselves as they completed the suit. The kid recognized who Hải was shortly afterwards and even idolized him. Hải gave his farewells to the kid before meeting up with Jaune to leave on their way back to Beacon.

"You're a strange one, Jaune."

"Shut up…" Hải gave a short chuckle before he replied.

"Sorry, I guess only a good friend would be willing to do something like that for someone who is close to them."

"Yeah, I guess. Look I wanted to ask you something…"

"What is it?" Hải began to listen attentively to Jaune for his question.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you… well, you know, find the courage to stay calm and do everything the way you do?"

Hải started thinking for a moment before he came up with his best response. "There is a saying where I'm from."

' _Even if a mountain is high, there is always a way to reach the top - and although the way might be full of danger, there is always a way for someone to get through it.'_

"What does that mean?"

"There are all kinds of danger or risk, just remember that there is always a way…"

"...I think I get it, also you've gotten better at speaking our language too." Jaune inquired before arriving at their destination at the BullHead landing pads.

Before they could board the next BullHead back, a news reporter stopped them. "Ah, hello there. You're the man everyone has been talking about for a while now, would you mind being open to an interview right about now?"

"Uh, sure?" A camera crew followed the reporter, setting up behind him ready to get the cameras rolling. He introduced himself and Hải to the camera before the questions came out.

"So is it true that you were found at the site of a massive explosion before coming to the local hospital in Value and why were you there in the first place?"

"It is true that I was found at the center of the explosion but I do not remember how I got there, that is something I wish I knew myself."

"There are theories of how the explosion itself was an anomaly, conspiracy theorists out there claim that you are of another world or planet, what are your thoughts on these claims?"

Hải gave a short chuckle in response to the reporter's question, "I will not confirm or deny those claims, if people believe it's true, then it's true and if not, then it's not. If you want more information, I recommend taking this up to Headmaster Ozpin, he will know more."

"Well, I suppose that's fair, now my next question is your fight with the Atlesian Security Forces and their troops, why did you fight them that day and how were you able to overpower, some of the finest Soldiers that Atlas could find?"

"When was the last time Atlas has fought an actual battle or war? They are lacking in quality from what I saw."

"Well, Atlas uses mostly Androids to fight their battles but they still maintain a sizeable Human force."

"They lost against me because they use machines to do the work for them."

"But have you seen combat yourself Mister Hải?"

"Yes, I have but I don't talk about that and we have somewhere to be so-"

"Are you saying that you've killed people before coming-"

Hải held up his hand and cut the reporter off before he could continue any further, "Ah, I will leave you to think about that question, let's go Jaune."

Both Hải and Jaune boarded the BullHead back to Beacon.

…

 **Beacon Academy**

The Dance was starting tonight within a few hours, everyone was filled with excitement as they made plans on what to wear and who to go with to Dance night. There were students who were helping with setting up decorations, music and the dance floor, putting on the final touches.

Hải would be going to the Dance alone while most people were attending with a special someone. A middle-aged man such as himself would have a hard time finding a date at Beacon Academy surrounded by teenage students.

He already had his suit prepared, it was his take on the ARVN Dress Uniform, but it was in Khaki instead of the Brown Wool Version. It had the same set up as his duty uniform with his name and badge above the right breast pocket, his Ranger patch and tab on his left shoulder. He would also be wearing his Red Beret with the Ranger Buidon on it and had all of his medals and awards that he has earned in service that the Army could give him above the left breast pocket.

On his way to the Dance alongside the other students who gawked at his appearance, some of them were left speechless, impressed and others complimented his unique look compared to everyone else. As he made his way inside through the crowd, the Dance had already begun with a few upbeat songs here and there.

A lot of the other students approached Hải and tried to get him to dance with them for a bit, he was reluctant at first but he wasn't as bad of a dancer as he said he was since he was putting out some good moves himself. A little later after that some laughing came from the middle of the room and surely enough, it was Jaune in a pink dress in front of Pyrrha who laughed at him but they both got together to dance. Hải was a little glad that things worked out for Jaune despite the thing with the dress which he didn't get but things were just getting good.

A slow dance song was put on and everyone started getting with a partner, Hải was alone so he went off to the side next to Ozpin. "Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself."

"Yes, I haven't had much downtime for a long time now, so it's very refreshing for me."

"I'm glad you were able to come out and enjoy yourself tonight."

They talked for a bit until Ironwood and Goodwitch came back to the sidelines. Ironwood gave Hải this intriguing look, he was obviously interested in him due to Medals hanging on his chest. "So tell me, what are those awards on your chest, Mister…"

"Ah, we have not spoken yet, I'm Hải."

"Mister Hải, could you tell us about those Medals?"

"I'm curious as well." Goodwitch added showing some interest in Hải's uniform. From there he would point to and explain each of the medals, awards, and decorations while explaining their meaning, from the Military Merit Medal to the Gallantry Cross.

Ironwood was In awe of Hải's and his military decorations, the fact that he was not only better trained than his own troops but a highly decorated Soldier means he would be a valuable asset to Atlas, he complimented Hải,"We could us a man like you in the Atlesian Army, someone as skilled as you would be able to join the Special Operatives Unit."

"Thank you for the offer but I have already done my part back home a long time ago."

"Well should you ever reconsider that option, you know where to contact me." They both shook hands and greeted each other farewell. Shortly afterwards Ironwood got a call, then he rushed out the front doors as if he had some kind of emergency.

The dance was coming to a close end, Hải decided that it would be best to turn in soon so he left but once more, he was approached by Ozpin with a proposition, "Hải, I have a proposition for you."

"Something you need?"

"The staff and I have decided on a field mission for the freshman and junior classes of Beacon to partake in or rather an expedition, the freshman class will go after our junior class."

"You Would like me to go with them?"

"I would like you to accompany Professor Oobleck and team RWBY in this little ' _field trip'_ coming up as one of their supervisors."

"Sure I'll go but when?"

"A week from now they will be leaving for Mountain Glenn and spend some time overnight there, I'll inform you of more information." Ozpin said before he and Hải went their separate ways.

…

 **One Week Later…**

Hải had already rendezvous with Oobleck and Team RWBY hours earlier, they were on the next BullHead to Mountain Glenn. As they observed the ruins of a failed and ambitious attempt at expanding Value's borders, Hải sat at the edge of the BullHead with his feet dangling of the side, it reminded him of the times he conducted Air Assault Operations from a Huey straight into enemy held territory.

The BullHead landed not to far from the designated camping spot that Doctor Oobleck had chosen prior to leaving Beacon, they would be staying at a small clearing in the building ruins. There wasn't much for them to really do other than set up camp and keep watch over the area as the sun set and began to get a little darker. Hải was able to go on a small patrol around the area for a bit before returning back to camp.

Once he returned he could see everyone huddled around a warm and vibrant fire, Oobleck noticed his return and motioned for Hải to sit by the fire, " Hải, come and sit down, we were just discussing why everyone decided upon becoming a Huntress."

He sat down by the fire and listened to everyone's reasoning behind joining and their aspirations, he's heard them all before, some who joined to become heroes, some joined for the adventure, the excitement and to change the world around them. For him it was a different matter, one that he would have to discuss eventually. " Hải, we know that you haven't been here for very long and that the majority of the people have been informed of the fact that you aren't native to Remnant."

"So what's your point?"

"Straight to the point, excellent, well everyone here joined to be Huntsmen, so why did you join the Army to be a Soldier, a Huntsman and a Soldier have very different perspectives if you will."

Hải was expecting a question like this for awhile now, he was hoping no one would ask him about it but there was no avoiding it, he took a deep and began, " I was in college for about two years now, my parents were out of town at the time, on a business trip. It was New Years so everyone was on break, that was when they decided to attack all the major cities throughout the country."

"Was it the Viet Cong?" Oobleck asked to clarify.

"Yes, but they had help, it was not a terrorist attack, but an invasion. After the fighting was done, there were rumors of mass graves being dug up in the Citadel, over thousands of bodies were found and…" Hải grew silent and stared at the fire in front of him. No one knew what to say at the moment, they were in utter shock and disbelief but he continued to speak as he just stared at the fire, "From that day on, I would enlist and fight alongside everyone who shared my hatred for the Viet Cong."

"I'm sorry for your loss…"

"That was a long time ago, so let's forget about this today." After the reveal of part of his past, everyone went to sleep for the rest of the night with the exception of one who would stay up a keep watch in short shifts throughout the night.

…

 **The Next Morning…**

 _The sound of gunfire echoes all around him as the tracers from bullets could be seen flying everywhere in the burning city, the cries of wounded men could be heard in every direction._

 _Suddenly a flare was shot up into the sky revealing a small army of Communist Troops appeared in front of him, moving towards him in a cautious manner with their weapons at the ready._

 _They walked over the bodies of his comrades who died fighting them, Hải raised his weapon before they saw him and opened fire-_

 **...**

"Hải, wake up!" He jumped up at the sudden outburst and looked around, he saw Yang next to him. She informed him about Ruby's disappearance and the group set out to go find her.

Hải would go to consult with Oobleck about their next step, "I think we should split up so we can cover more ground."

"Agreed, you go on ahead, someone has to watch over the rest of the team, try to stay in touch with your scroll." He drank from his thermos and ran off with the rest of Team RWBY, while he would go in a different direction. It wasn't until he noticed a large crater and stopped, it was the same place they found him when he first came to Remnant. Hải investigated the crater, upon further inspection, he found a small portable radio that was still in working order and a large tunnel nearby.

Hải has not had much degree of training in fighting in tunnels but continued moving through them anyways. He arrived at the end of the tunnel leading into a larger Subway tunnel bursting with White Fang Activity, an alarm rang out and groups of them began to disperse in different directions.

Hải hopped out of the tunnel into the Subway, he ran into a group of White Fang members who were accompanied by a man in a Bowler hat with a cane in one hand pointed at him, "Who the hell is that?!"

Hải took a random pot shot at the group who all flinched at the round going past them, he took advantage of this by diving for cover behind a pair of boxes, the Insurgents with their Assault Rifles fired upon him. Hải peeked out of cover for a second and noticed the man giving orders to the Insurgents before boarding an oncoming train. He also saw Team RWBY and Oobleck board the train at the same time.

The Insurgents came closer but did not fire, as one of their gun barrels peeked over behind his cover the White Fang member made a mistake. With his wrist exposed, Hải grabbed him and threw him over cover into another pair of boxes, taking him out of the fight, he quickly took aim at another and fired straight into the heart of the Insurgent, his Aura deflected the round but it didn't stop the impact it had, it was like a little mini wrecking ball had hit the Insurgent in the chest.

He let them roll around on the ground, clutching themselves in pain and ran for the departing train as the White Fang chased after him, he was able to escape by jumping on just in time, he ran for the front of the train to try and stop it, by the time he reached the front he found that there was no one driving and the controls had been sabotaged.

"Sorry bud, but there are no brakes for you to use." He fell for one of their traps, there was now a sharp blade held against his back, all he could do is keep his eyes forward and watch as the train is minutes away from a dangerous collision with a steel door leading into Value. The White Fang Member thought he had the upper hand, but he never told Hải to drop his weapon, he fired at a fire extinguisher on the wall to obscure the Insurgent's vision before he turned around, disarmed and grabbed ahold of him as he began to freak out, "Hey, what are you doing?!"

"That's too bad because there are no airbags either, best use you as a crash test dummy!"

"AAAHHHHH!-" They both screamed before the train made its impact, crashing through the steel door landing right in the middle of town square.

 **...**

Hải was disorientated and covered in blood but he could still fight, he took his rifle and walked out of the train wreck. He could make out everyone fighting, Teams JNPR and CFVY seemed to have joined the party and so did the nearby Atlesian Troops. Before he could join them, the radio he had found earlier began coming back to life, " _-ammit is there anyone there on this frequency? Please respond!"_

" _Who is this?"_

" _This is Second Lieutenant Lý Tấn Khang, Republic of Vietnam Airforce, I need a place to land, I'm running out of fuel pretty soon here, also what the hell are these flying ships?!"_

" _Sorry sir, there is nowhere to land and we have a little situation down here ourselves…"_

" _To whom am I speaking to?"_

" _Sergeant Nguyễn Nhật Hải, Army of the Republic of Vietnam."_

" _If there is nowhere to land, then what can I do to help with this… situation of yours?"_

 **...**

Hải told the Airforce Pilot where to go and what to hit, what ensued next was a barrage of bullets from a 20mm autocannon being unleashed on the Grimm around the students at the center of town who were shocked to see all of the Grimm being hit all at once. They looked up at the sky to see an unknown aircraft pass over them, an A-1 Skyraider was providing them with support, though they did not question it, the questions would come afterwards.

They steadily cleared out the Grimm in the area and the fighting slowly came to an end, the Skyraider did one more gun run on fleeing Grimm before crashing, " _Well that's it for me-"_

The plane crashed as it shot up all of the Grimm fleeing the incoming Skyraider. Hải ran to the pilot's rescue pulling him out of the wreck and carrying him to safety. The pilot was unconscious but mostly unharmed, Oobleck then approached the both of them with thermos in hand, "It looks like you found yourself a new friend…"

"I suppose so…"

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, this story is going on a short break for the next few weeks, I'll probably be back sometime in mid-late September so stay tuned for more.**


	9. Chapter 9- Vytal Offensive Pt1

_Copyright Disclaimer:_ _I do not claim ownership of RWBY, all rights go to Rooster Teeth Productions_

 **...**

 **RWBY: Unsung**

 **Chapter 9- Vytal Offensive Pt.1**

 **Beacon Academy, After The Breach…**

A week has passed since the Breach was opened and everything was back to the way it used to be… for now. Hải wandered the halls of Beacon just like always, observing the students and the school itself. Little by little, he learned more of the world around him, including the upcoming Vytal Festival that everyone would be participating in.

The biggest event of the Festival was the Tournament in which students from the four Huntsman academies around the world can face off against each other in combat live on the CCTV for all to see. Hải hoped he would get a chance to see how things would play out at the Amity Colosseum.

Hải was not only thinking about the Festival, but the Pilot he had rescued that day of the Breach. The Pilot, Lieutenant Lý was given a choice just like him but with one of those options slightly tweaked. He could choose between being a Bullhead Pilot for the Academy or Use his skills as a Pilot to serve in some Elite Atlesian Fighter Squadron.

The young Lieutenant chose the latter and left afterwards. It was good to know that he wasn't alone in this world and the Pilot gave him hope that there were others who came to Remnant just as they did.

He didn't want to think more about the idea of others who came to Remnant like him. Now was the time to explore and dine in on the Festival and it's many attractions. Hải left through the front doors out to where the garden and massive statue were onto the large walkway leading to the Academy itself.

As he walked along the large path in front of him, his thoughts were disrupted by the large commotion going on in front of him. A large crowd of bystanders overlooking some kind of fight that had just started. As he broke through the crowd he saw Ruby and Weiss off to the side, both were cheering on the two fighters. One was a woman wearing white and she had White hair, he could make out the fact that the women was Atlesian Military because she also came with the AK-200 model Androids in the background.

The other fighter was a older male who sported a gray dress shirt and black pants, he had spiky black hair and wore a tattered cloak. The man fought with a massive sword and the woman dual wielded swords. Hải knew that the fight was on neutral grounds of the Academy and with no one to stop either of them, they would eventually end up hurting someone. Luckily, Hải carried his weapon around most of the time but he carried it more often than before with the Festival going on. He was a bit paranoid but it was better to be safe than sorry.

A few of the bystanders took notice of Hải who unslung his Rifle and whipped out the Bayonet. They made way for the Veteran to move in and at the same time, they filmed him on their Scrolls and took pictures.

Both fighters were quick and very skilled but Hải was much faster and despite not having been apart of the Army Drill Teams in the ARVN, he had a few tricks ready for them.

Before they both could strike and go for each other's neck, Hải jumped in between them both to block their attacks and separate them. Bewildered at the sudden action displayed by Hải, both fighters looked at him. The woman was much more familiar with Hải and his stunts months ago, she gave him a deadly glare that could kill just about anyone.

"You…"

The man turned his attention towards the woman. He was confused to say the least. "You know this guy?"

The man received no response and with the fight turning into a three-way, he quickly prepared himself. They both decided to rush Hải who miraculously dodge and block every incoming attack, at the same time he countered and striked them every chance he gotten landing a few hits. Hải didn't want to hurt either of them and wanted to defuse the situation.

The man and woman grew tired of the fight. They looked at eachother and decided on teaming up to attack Hải without saying a word. They came at him with their blades to deliver a strong, frontal slash at the same time. Hải reacted quickly by charging them both but quickly slid underneath their blades leaving an opening for him and his Rifle. As he slid under them, he used both ends of his weapon to trip them and succeeded.

Annoyed with this unknown fighter, they got back up to send their final attack. They charged him once more and Hải remained still in a defensive posture. Before they could deliver the final blow on Hải a voice called out to them. It was Ozpin and Ironwood who stood there, disappointed at what unfolded. The other two besides Hải were scolded for their behavior. Hải on the other hand was thanked for at least trying to defuse the problem.

"Just be sure to contact me next time before you decide to take matters into your own hands." Ozpin said with a smile on his face.

"Of course…"

The man continued to argue however, "Hey! How come he gets off easy?!"

"Because he tried to stop the fight before it got out of hand and didn't try to instigate it further than it has already, Qrow." Ozpin with a stern look at the man called Qrow.

Ironwood had already had his talk with the woman and were headed towards Ozpin's office. As they all walked away, the woman looked back at Hải one last time before turning away. Hải did not take her gaze personally and began about his day exploring Festival grounds.

 **Festival Fairgrounds**

Hải went through many attractions that day, from the mini games to small events which held contests. Some of which allowed him to try out his marksmanship skills and finesse. When he was hungry, Hải took the time to take breaks in between and would eat at a nearby food stall run by an old man. To be exact, it was a noodle shop and even though the old man didn't serve anything similar to what he ate back home, it became a close second.

There were other people at the stall eating same as him but they were glued to the screen of their scrolls watching a video of him jumping in on his fight earlier, they hadn't notice him yet however. Just as he finished his noodles the old man handed him another glass of sweet tea.

"Thank you."

"It's on the house, young man." he said with a cheery tone.

"It appears that you're some kind of celebrity around here lately."

"Well.. it feels like more people are interested in me than the actually tournament itself."

The old man laughed for a bit before replying. "That may be true, but you could use a bit of fame."

"How so?"

The old man offered his advice. "Helps with people who want to get to know you better I suppose, you can even be a hero if you want…"

"I'm no hero sir, i'm just like everyone else…" Hải finished his tea and got up to bid the man farewell.

 **Beacon Academy**

Hải was able to catch a bit of the tournament on the CCTV screens throughout the school broadcasting live. He found out that Semi-finals would be coming up and that Team RWBY had made it to the top. He would be watching and cheering their team on, it was the least he could do.

Before turning the corner and heading towards his room, he received another message on his scroll. The message was from Ozpin which said- _Something bigger than all of us is going on. Be careful and don't do anything reckless. I will inform you once I have more information.- Ozpin._

Hải wasn't sure what he meant but he would heed his warning. As he turned the corner still on his scroll, he bumped into someone as he turned the corner. They both fell and hit the ground hard.

"Watch where you're walking!" It sounded like a woman who had bumped into him.

"Sorry I… wait you're the one from earlier." Hải recognized her from earlier, it was Winter, the woman he fought before. Regardless, he got up and offered his hand to help her up. She refused and got up on her own.

"Next time, you won't be so lucky."

"I don't want to fight you and we're on the same side so there is no reason for us to be so hostile."

"I don't believe you. You're a nobody who just shows up out of nowhere with absolutely no record of ever existing in any of the Kingdoms. So Just who are you?"

"I'm a Soldier, same as you."

She was persistent with her questions that it sounded like he was being interrogated. "But for whom?"

"I fight for no one, not anymore…" Hải expressed sorrow in his voice at that moment. He was hoping the questions would stop but she kept going.

"Then why do you still wear the uniform?"

"Because I'm still a Soldier even now."

Winter just stared at Hải with a blank expression for a bit before storming off. Hải gave a sigh of relief and walked away towards his room for the day.

 **Hải's Room**

Hải was napping soundly for most of the day. He was exhausted but glad to have seen most of what the Festival was offering. His rest was interrupted by knocking on his door and got up quickly to answer. Upon opening the door, he saw Ruby standing there with a distraught smile and greeted him.

"Hey...Hải. Do you want to go to the Colosseum with me and watch the third round singles match-up? "

"Uh, sure but what's wrong with you?"

"I'll explain on the way there…" Hải closed the door behind him and followed Ruby out. She explained to Hải what happened to Yang in Round two during the doubles match-up and the situation she was put in, even showing the video that was taken at the time. Hải sympathized with what they were going through and right now Ruby needed a friend at her side.

"Do you think Yang really did what she did?"

"That's not up for me to decide but the real question I have for you is if you really know your sister, do you think the Yang that you know and love would do something like this?" The truth was that Hải didn't know what to think on what happened to their team but he wanted to reassure Ruby with his question.

"No… no I don't think she would do something like that. Not unless someone touched her hair… now that would make her really, really angry. She wouldn't just walk up to someone and break his leg like that.

"That video you showed me… it don't look right to me. Something is going to happen and it will happen soon."

Ruby was a little confused by what he meant by 'something big' that was going to happen. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know.." The conversation went silent as they left for the colosseum.

 **Amity Colosseum**

The two made it to the Tournament just in time. The Finals matchup had yet to be announced so they took their seats in the front row waiting and wondering who would be up next. Five minutes had passed by and Ruby felt something was off.

"Hey, Hải i'm gonna go and check something out." She said without looking at him as she she was clearly focused on something else. Hải was a little confused at what she could possibly want to go find out but didn't dwell much on it.

"Do you need help at all?"

"No, I'll be right back so don't worry." She took off leaving Hải by himself. A few minutes later the next matchup was announced. Ruby would miss the round if she didn't hurry back so he pulled out his Scroll to call her. There was no immediate response and the call was fast forwarded.

Hải decided to leave his seat and left to go scout around inside the Colosseum himself. The outside was packed full of people who want to watch the finals in comparison to the inside. The halls were empty but even Hải could get a feel for the atmosphere around him. To him it felt unsafe, there was absolutely no security at all and all of the food stands were unmanned.

He continued to look around the area for a bit until he saw an unknown figure wearing all black breaking into an off limits area of the Colosseum which was unguarded and was sectioned off by a metal gate. Hải did not want to catch the figure so instead, he followed the person through the gate and down the hall. They kept going until the person stopped at some kind of maintenance door. As the person went through, so did Hải.

The door did not lead to a room but rather to a stairwell down one of the many power rooms located throughout the Colosseum. This unknown individual was down there but he wasn't alone, there was someone else. Hải quietly and carefully crept down the stairs making sure he could catch them off guard. As he reached the bottom he noticed that this was one of the older power rooms around since the generators look old and rusted but was still in working order.

The room had but a single dull flickering light looming over the room with four generators, two on each side. At the center of the room were his targets and he could hear them talking. "-is the only room left to hit up then we get out."

"We better be getting paid big time for this." They sounded like men in their mid-twenties and it sounded like they were planning something devious.

Hải began approaching them from behind and as he did they began to whisper until there was silence. He was now arms length of both of them but before he could do anything, one of the men had a knife already drawn and tried to hit Hải with a backslash. He leaned back to avoid the blade which was less than an inch from his face. The man then tried to stab Hải who grabbed his wrist and twisted the knife out of the man's hand before sending a knee to his stomach.

The man was now hunched over so Hải took advantage and threw him at a nearby open electrical panel which read ' _high voltage'_. The results were shocking as it took the man out of the fight for good. The other individual had grabbed a nearby pipe he pulled from the wall and tried to strangle him with it but Hải quickly loosened the grip the man had on his pipe and threw him over his back and on the ground.

Hải hit him hard with a few punches in harmony with the flickering lights again and again. As the lights flickered, Hải could see something. It was a man but not just any man… it was someone he had killed long ago, a ghost from his past. The man he saw before him was wearing clothing similar to a Vietnamese Communist Soldier who struggled to fight Hải. As the lights started flickering faster, he went from delivering a barrage of serious blows to him strangling the Soldier with pure hatred in his heart and eyes until he could no longer move and his arms fell to the ground. The lights flickered off for a moment before flickering on again revealing the same man who had attacked him with the pipe.

Hải took a minute to gather his bearings then began looking around for clues. He investigated the generators and found that they have been sabotaged by something he had never seen before. There was nothing he could really do as the damage had already been done so he went back up the stairs to report the two men. He reached for his scroll as he went up to call for Ozpin and Ruby but he wasn't able to get ahold of anyone.

 _~No Service~_ "What the hell?" Hải was frustrated, first he gets attacked and now he can't call anyone for some reason. As he opened the door, Hải was met with chaos. There were now hundreds of people fleeing the Colosseum. He had seen this somewhere before, another offensive, but now wasn't the time to start reminiscing about the past. He ran for the docking ports to start helping with evacuations, making sure people were getting on the shuttles back to Vale.


	10. Chapter 10- Vytal Offensive Pt2 End

_Copyright Disclaimer:_ _I do not claim ownership of RWBY, all rights go to Rooster Teeth Productions_

 **...**

 **RWBY: Unsung**

 **Chapter 10- Vytal Offensive Pt.2**

Hải arrived and saw that most of the civilians have been evacuated and saw that Ruby, Ironwood and all teams were present, Ironwood had just left them to board a shuttle holding Atlesian Androids and took off to secure his ship.. Upon seeing Hải, Ruby called out to him. "Hải! I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Sorry, I was busy."

"Well I need your help…"

 **Atlesian Airship**

Hours have gone by since Torchwick had stolen the Atlesian Airship as it wreaks havoc over the skies of Vale. Just over the edge of the Airship, Ruby and Hải have arrived on the Airship using their Rocket- propelled weapons locker.

"Well that was convenient." said Hải who had yet to use the aerial delivery on his locker before. They both looked around the Airship for ways to stop it. Ruby then notices a familiar face on board… Neopolitan. Ruby then readys Crescent Rose for combat, Hải did the same for his weapon. Before Hải could engage, Ruby stopped him as she plans to deal with Neo herself. "Hải, see if you can find a way to stop this ship."

He looked back and forth in between the two fighters before agreeing. "Alright… just be careful up here."

Ruby looked back at Hải who seemed slightly worried and a bit unnerved. She reassured her friend before the final fight. "I will…"

As she ran off to fight, Hải went for an open hatch door leading deeper into the ship with his weapon up clearing rooms and checking his corners until he reached the core. He had encountered a few dozen rogue Androids throughout the ship with scattered corpses of Atlesian Troops, nothing he couldn't handle himself. With the Core keeping the whole ship up in the sky in his sights, it was time for him to end it. Running towards the core he noticed a dead Atlesian Soldier holding some kind of explosive device. Hải picked it up as he made his way to the vulnerable core of the ship, he messed around with the explosive charge for a bit since he had never seen anything as advanced before.

As he finally got the charge working, his face turned grim. The timer settings on the explosive was offline and won't set off the timed explosion itself which meant that it had to be detonated manually… Hải would have to repeat the same action he took back in Saigon, only this time he may not survive…

He was a bit reluctant but he knew what had to be done. Before he could set off the charge, he was shot in the back by a high powered weapon. Using the momentum of the shot he took that went straight through his chest, he quickly turned around with his weapon in hand and saw the Android that shot him. At a fraction of a second, Hải took the shot taking it offline. Hải's wound was that of a fatal one as he bled profusely. His vision got blurry as he lied on his back while clutching his chest. He leaned over on his side to find the charge he was working on. At the press of a button, the charge would go off and take the ship down with it, including himself.

Hải crawled towards the explosive and as his vision began to fade, he reached out towards the button before he blacked out. " _So this.. Is it…"_

 **Back in Vale...**

Everyone was fighting to protect the city from almost everything. White Fang, Grimm and Atlesian Androids litter the streets across the city as the Huntsmen in training fought on. However they didn't have to fight any longer as the Atlesian Androids and Paladins began shutting down and the Grimm began to thin out. The White Fang began to retreat whilst leaving the city to deal with it's ruins. Slowly the fighting had stopped but no one celebrated. All that was left was loss and despair. The citizens of Vale had lost many things this day. Their homes, family and friends, everything they knew was gone.

Some thanked the Huntsmen in training for saving the day, some scorned them for not being there when they needed them the most. But everyone seemed to have forgotten the one who helped stopped the carnage the most, the one who destroyed the Airship controlling Atlas's War Machines and ultimately saved Vale.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey y'all, so things have been a bit busy on my part here and there, I'm trying to keep things posted with chapters every weekend. I'm also working on another story, this one will be that GATE Fanfic I was talking a bit about in the first chapter of Unsung coming soon so keep an eye on that. That will be coming up soon with it's own chapter. Another thing I want to adress is that this is the last official chapter of Unsung which will be followed by a short epilogue chapter as well and to some of you this may feel like a rushed or short chapter but for me there really isn't much left to write now. But fret not, there will be a sequel in the near future and I hope for it to be better than this. Also, Unsung isn't just about our main protagonist Hải, it is also meant to be about other Soldiers who share similar backgrounds with Hải as well. Men who lost their country and tried to fight back to keep it but failed and how they will integrate into Remnant. Other than that, this is all I have for those of you who stuck by this story and thanks for reading!**


	11. Epilogue

_Copyright Disclaimer:_ _I do not claim ownership of RWBY, all rights go to Rooster Teeth Productions_

 **...**

 **RWBY: Unsung**

 **Epilogue**

" _Alright… just be careful up here."_

" _I will…"_

 _You're a nobody who just shows up out of nowhere with absolutely no record of ever existing in any of the Kingdoms. So Just who are you?"_

" _I'm a Soldier, same as you."_

" _But for whom?"_

" _I fight for no one, not anymore…"_

" _We could us a man like you in the Atlesian Army, someone as skilled as you would be able to join the Special Operatives Unit."_

" _Thank you for the offer but I have already done my part back home a long time ago."_

" _So this.. Is it…"-_

 **Vale Hospital**

Hải's eyes began to slowly open to the bright light lights that blinded him. He felt very weak and tired but tried to get up off the hospital bed. He began looking around and got a glimpse at a Doctor and Nurse in the room making calls and keeping tabs on Hải and his health.

A few moments later, Hải passes out and reawakens a few minutes later to the sight of Professor Goodwitch by his bedside. "Thank Oum, at least something good came out of this whole mess…"

Trying to sit up in his bed, Hải took things slow and taking a look around before taking a glass of water from his bedside to help better quench his thirst. "What the hell happened?"

"Well, it's a long story but you've been in a coma for almost a year now…"

"Almost a year?!"

"Yes a year and things aren't getting any better."

Hải leaned on his side to get a better look at Goodwitch as they conversed with one another. "So how did you find me?"

"That Airship you were on crashed in the forest of Forever Fall. You were the only survivor we found onboard but i'm amazed you even survived."

"What about everyone else, teams RWBY or JNPR?"

"Gone mostly, our students have began their journey to attend other combat schools and finish their training. Some teams have split up and gone their separate ways, dead even..."

Hải listened attentively trying to get a grasp of everything that has transpired since his incident to figure out his next move. "So what happens now?"

"Well there isn't anything left for you here that's for certain. You're best bet is to leave go to one of the other Academies, same as the other students."

"Maybe, but there is more to this attack isn't there."

Goodwitch sighed before explaining the relics hidden in every academy, their mysterious power and Salem. "If these relics fall into the wrong hands Remnant as we know it will surely fall. Beacon is the first and it won't be the last…"

"So I either go to these academies first or get help to protect the relics."

"Correct, there is also a chance that well, you're not the only one from Earth here in Remnant."

"How so?"

Goodwitch pulled up her own Scroll before she continued. "The same anomaly we experienced when we first found you was also located in a few places around the world. You may want to investigate, perhaps you might find allies to aid you since I highly doubt you can do this alone."

"Maybe…"

"Well there isn't much more I can do to help you Hải so I'll let you gather your strength." Professor Goodwitch got up and left for the door but not before thanking Hải.

"Oh before I go, Thank you... No one could have done what you did that day alongside Ruby. That Airship would have endangered many lives had it not been diverted and although many people didn't know that it was you who stopped it, I do."

 **A few days later…**

Hải was ready to depart from Value for good. His plan was to stay on route to Vacuo to Sanctum Academy in the hopes of finding his first allies by Horseback. He was saddled up and ready to ride. There were days where he would ride and nights he would rest in the wilderness unless there was a local inn nearby. He wore his four-pocket short sleeve fatigues in a Coyote Brown looking color while sporting a canvas hat on his head and Shemagh around his neck as well as his ALICE gear and a small rucksack. The destruction and loss of his prized weapon has prompted Hải to adopt a Carbine based around the M2 Carbine that could shift into a Machete when he needed it.

He had everything he needed for the trip to Vacuo and it's harsh environments. Hải doesn't know what kind of things he'll find on the way there but he knows what to do. His horse rears backwards before they ride off into the Sunset.


End file.
